Dangerous Territory
by MissSmokey20
Summary: After Broken Steel/Main quest line... Burke kidnaps Aida claiming it is for her own saftey, but things become a bit more complicated when they develop feelings for eachother and her companions come to her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes I know this chapter sucks ass, I wasn't sure how to start the story and I'm still digging in my head for complete ideas.

* * *

Aida sat the bar keeping eye contact with man sitting in the corner a cloud of smoke escaping from his mouth as he flashed her a crooked smile. She smiled looking down at the counter and fumbling with a beer cap.

"I love this place!" Butch smiled kicking her foot.

Aida nodded with a smile looking over at him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Butch." She smiled at him. "I think I'm just going to head home. Be careful with Clover." She slapped him on the back as she slid off the barstool. She glanced over to where Burke had been, his chair now empty the cigar still lit and smoking in the ash tray. She pulled her hair from the bun shaking her brown hair free, running her fingers through it as it fell to her shoulder blades. She walked down the path towards The Brass Lantern her shoes clicking against the rusted metal, she ran her hand across the section of the bomb that hung out of radiated water ignoring the mumble voices from in front of her as she walked towards Jenny.

"Hey Aida! You hungry?"

"Actually" she smiled leaning on the small bar. "Do you have any sugar bombs? They have become my guilty pleasure."

Jenny laughed disappearing into the restaurant.

"So you're the one who has been buying all those."

She looked over her shoulder to see Burke leaning over his railing, the same crooked smile on his face. "Hello Mister Burke. Still trying to find someone to blow up Megaton?"

"Not since you graced me with your beauty my dear."

She rolled her eyes turning away to hide her smile.

"Here ya are Aida." Jenny smiled handing her the small box.

"Thank you Jenny!" she smiled handing her the caps before she pulled the box open and walked to where Burke was standing. "Would you like one?" she smiled holding the box up to him.

"You're willing to share?" he smirked.

Aida shook the box at him. "I might change my mind so hurry up."

He chuckled digging into the box.

Aida winked before she walked away towards her house walking past Andy as he walked down the ramp that led up to Burke's house.

"Aida" She looked up to see Burke holding his door open and motioning for her to follow him. "Come now Aida I won't bite."

She sighed walking up the steps and into the house.

"Would you like a drink?" He put a hand on her back pushing her forward so he could walk past her.

"Umm… sure." She shrugged sitting down on the desk chair looking at the papers that covered it. She looked up when she saw him holding a glass of wine in front of her. "You must be a busy man." She nodded to the papers.

"Yes you could say that."

She watched as he pulled a chair from his room and sat down in front of her. "Look I already fixed that bomb so there's no way you will be able to detonate it."

"Can I not simply want to have the company of a beautiful woman?" He smirked pulling his glasses off. "Must it always be business?"

She smiled leaning forward and snatching the hat off his head and putting it on her own. "That's what Nova is for, hell I bet Clover would climb into your bed."

He laughed running his hand through his short brown hair. "I let you into my home and not only do you take my hat but then offer the services of your "body guard" as I've heard you call her. And here I thought you were an angel."

Aida laughed putting the hat down on the desk and running her hands through her hair. "I can be bad when I want to."

"Oh" he smiled looking down at her ankle where someone had stitched an open wound shut. "What happen?" He frowned.

Aida flinched away when she felt his hand on her leg. "Umm… an Enclave solider got me."

"Your body guard isn't good at her job." He looked up at her as he grabbed her leg again, pulling it into his lap.

"Ouch!" She groaned as he ran his fingers close to the stitching.

"You should keep this covered, you're lucky it isn't already infected." He opened a drawer to the desk pulling out a bandage and a bottle of vodka.

"Don't dump that on my leg!" she yelped as he pulled the lid off.

He smiled glancing up at her as he wrapped his hand around the back of her calf holding her leg in place. "It won't hurt."

"Oh yes it will! I'm no fool Mister Burke!"

He laughed holding tightly onto her leg as he poured the alcohol onto it. Her breath hitched as she tried to pull her leg free, he set the bottle down on desk and turned back to her leg running his hand up and down her calf. She froze watching his hand slide up her leg, he cleared his throat grabbing the bandage from the table and wrapping it around her leg.

"Don't you get lonely… living here by yourself?" she broke the silence.

"Well… Usually I stay at Tenpenny tower." He glanced up at her. "Something in Megaton has caught my eye you could say."

Aida blushed looking away from him. "Thank you for cleaning and wrapping my…" she motioned at her leg.

"Anytime." He smiled as she pulled her leg away. "Aida?"

"Hmm?" she looked at him as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Would you like to share dinner with me tomorrow tonight?"

She smiled. "Are you asking me on a date Mister Burke?"

"That I am." He smiled leaning closer to her. "And what is your answer?"

"Well Mister Burke." She grabbed his hat putting it back onto her head. "I would love to go to dinner with you." She stood up and walked to the door pulling it open. "I'll keep this until tomorrow." She pulled the hat down till it shadowed her eyes and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hopefully readers find this chapter a lot better. I couldn't think of a way to introduce the story that's why Ch.1 sucked so much.

* * *

"So can I ask you a question?" Aida leaned closer across the small table.

"Of course Aida." Burke smiled.

"Why did you send those bounty hunters after me? Did you really think they could kill me?"

"Well…" He sat back folding his arms. "After you killed the first three groups I figured it was pointless."

"Then why keep sending them?"

"I was interested in how long you could survive."

"You're a real asshole Burke. But I'm sure you already knew that."

He laughed. "And yet not only are you here but you came into my home… alone."

"I had my pistol, and I'm a good shot."

"Look Aida I'm sorry, sending those mercs after you was a mistake…obviously."

Aida sat back crossing her legs and folding her arms. "And yet I still feel like you're just waiting for the moment you can dig a knife into my back."

"Are you so mistrustful?"

"I think I have good reason not trust you."

He shrugged.

"So tell me why exactly we are here?"

"I wanted to buy you dinner." He smiled pouring her more wine.

She raised an eyebrow taking the glass from his hand and taking a drink.

"You still have my hat."

She smiled. "That I do. Play your cards right and you might just get it back."

"Holding it hostage?"

She nodded taking another drink. "Why don't you tell me about you Mister Burke?"

"Well…" He looked around the packed bar. "Why don't you join me for a drink at my place and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Aida studied his face until making contact with his blue eyes.

"You have your pistol and you said you were a good shot." He stood up holding his hand out to her.

She looked up at him for awhile before giving in and taking his hand.

"Are you cold?" Burke asked as they made their way across the metal ramps.

"No I'm fine." She smiled.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Aida fighting with the voice in the back of her head telling her this was a horrible idea. Burke opened his door motioning for Aida to step in first.

"Wow it's much cleaner." She smiled.

"Why don't you have a seat and I'll get us something to drink."

Aida sat down on the bed her head suddenly becoming foggy, she blamed it on the wine figuring she must have just drank too much. "Can I just get some water?"

"Of course."

Aida rubbed her head as everything began to spin around her, she laid down on the bed covering her eyes with her arms.

"You alright?"

"I think I drank too much."

She felt the bed dip as Burke sat down next her and pulled her arms away from her face.

"Aida look at me." He whispered taking her face in his hands.

She opened her eyes blinking as she saw double. "Some things wrong." She groaned closing her eyes tight.

"Just relax Aida you will be asleep soon." He pushed her hair off of her damp forehead.

She tried to fight against the sleep rushing to claim her but to no avail, her body gave in and her mind quickly followed.

Burke looked down at Aida as her head fell to the side and her breathing slowed and deepened signaling her sleep. He grabbed the silver hand cuffs from under the bed locking her hands above her head. He pulled his suit jacket off draping it over a chair and running his hand through his hair, looking back at Aida. He had done this before, kidnapping someone who threatened Alistair's power over the wasteland, but this was different. Something about this girl screamed at him and he knew there was no way he could give her Tenpenny. He grabbed a hat out of the dresser putting it on his head and stepped out of the house heading up to the front gates.

"Crow!" he called to the man motioning him over.

"What can I do for you Mister Burke?"

"Can you tell Agatha that myself and a young woman will be coming to visit her?" Burke pulled out a bag of caps and handed it to Crow.

"Of course Mister Burke!" Crow smiled looking at the caps. "We'll leave now."

He watched as the two men turned and walked away until he could no longer see them before he turned around and walked back into Megaton and to his house. He locked the door and pulled one of the chairs to the side of the bed where Aida still slept, her face damp with sweat as her body fought against the drug. He pulled the blanket over her before he sat back in the chair and pulled the hat down over his eyes.

* * *

Aida opened her eyes her breathing becoming labored when she realized she was handcuffed. She looked around the shack tightening her jaw when she saw Burke sitting in a chair across from her, his hat covering his eyes and his feet propped up on the bed next to her.

She cursed under her breath as she fought against the head board trying to wiggle free.

Burke shifted in the chair pushing the hat up so he could look at her. "You won't break free Aida." He whispered so low she wasn't sure she heard him. "And if you scream I'll have to gag you, so please don't scream."

Aida glared at him.

"We'll be leaving tonight so if I were you I would try to get as much sleep as you could." He smirked pulling the hat back down.

Aida struggled against the cuffs again before finally giving up and relaxing on the bed choosing to glare at Burke.

"If looks could kill Aida." He smiled his crooked smile as he pushed the hat up again to look at her.

"Why are you doing this? You know Clover and Butch are going to notice I'm gone."

"I highly doubt it. Look I'm saving your life Aida."

"Saving my life? You're joking right." She smiled.

"Tenpenny wants you dead."

"Tenpenny's dead. I watched Roy Phillips blow his fucking head off!"

Burke shrugged. "He's a man of many secrets."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Look Aida all I know is he wants you dead and I intend to keep you safe whether you agree with it or not."

"So you're going to kidnap me? And how do I know you're not lying to me?"

Burke quickly pulled his legs down and moved forward to the bed causing his chair to fall to the floor. Aida jumped when she felt his hand griping her side, his face inches above hers she could feel his breath on her mouth.

"Aida just trust me." He whispered moving his hand to her face. "It's for your own good."

"I can take care of myself"

"Yes I know you can but I know Tenpenny, I can insure your safety."

She jerked her face away from his hand bringing her free leg up and kneeing him in the head.

He ignored the pain quickly grabbing her legs and holding them down reaching for the rope on the dresser. "Fine Aida we'll do this the hard way!" he growled tying her legs together and to the bottom head board. He picked the chair back up falling back into the position he had been in. "Now shut the fuck up so I can get some sleep."

* * *

Aida watched Burke as he filled a book bag full of supplies. "So how exactly do you plan on sneaking me out of here? You know no one's going to just let you walk out of here with me slung over shoulder."

He smiled as he pulled the book bag onto his back. "That's why you're going to use one of these." He held a stealth boy up.

Aida groaned.

Burke grabbed a tie from his dresser and walked over to Aida. "Now be a good girl Aida." He smiled covering her mouth with the tie and tying it in the back.

Aida glared at him as he uncuffed her hands, holding onto them tightly as flipped her onto her stomach and recuffed them before untying her legs and helping her sit up.

He grabbed the stealth boy and programmed it into her pipboy, her body disappeared. He pulled her up draping her across his right shoulder and made his way out of the house locking the door behind him. He shifted Aida on his shoulder and continued up the steep hill that led out of Megaton. He waited till they reached Springville before he tossed her down onto an old mattress and waited for the stealth boy to lose power.

"I'm going to untie you legs." He pulled the tie from her mouth. "Now I am trusting you not to run."

Aida just glared at him already planning to run, there's no way he would be able to catch her if she hit him in the right place. She waited till her legs were free and brought her knee up hitting him hard in face. He shrieked falling backwards and covering his nose as blood poured out onto the sand. Aida jumped up and ran as fast as she could struggling to keep her balance with her hands tied behind her back.

Burke chased after her ignoring his face which screamed in pain as blood dripped over his mouth and down his chin. "Damn it Aida!" he yelled as he tackled her to the ground.

She screamed as her face hit the rocky dirt, scrapping against her skin and lodging small pebbles into the small scraps.

Burke pulled her to her feet and guided her back to the dirty mattress, tossing her down onto it. "Now don't fucking move!" he yelled pulling a towel from the bag and holding it against his nose.

Aida stared at the ground, she felt guilty after seeing how damaged his face was. "I'm sorry."

He looked over at her still holding the towel to his face.

She moved forward onto her knees and made her way over to him. "I can help you if you cuff my hands in front of me." She stopped and knelt in front of him. "I promise I won't run, I just want to help." He stared at her still holding the now red towel to his face. "Please"

"If you run Aida…"

"I won't." she shook her head. "I promise."

He sighed pulling the key from his pocket as Aida turned around. He unlocked one of her wrist and pulled her arm in front of her quickly recuffing it.

She immediately reached out and pulled the towel from his face looking at his damaged nose. "It's broken." She frowned.

"Yeah I figured." He growled glaring at her.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to hurt." She pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down onto the mattress. "Do you have medical supplies?"

"In the bag."

Aida pulled the bag over finding Med-x and injecting it into his arm. "I'm going to have to reset your nose."

He nodded.

She waited until the Med-x took effect and grabbed an old spoon from the ground placing it on the side of his nose. "Ready?"

He nodded tightly closing his eyes.

"One… Two…" she quickly pushed his nose cringing when it cracked under her fingers. "Three."

He relaxed on the mattress swallowing hard before he opened his eyes again.

Aida poured some water onto the rag and wiped the blood off his face. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't lie Aida." He smiled.

She gave him a weak smile as she focused on pulling the small pebbles out of her face.

"Here let me" he sat up pulling her hands down from her face and replacing them with his own. "I told you not to run."

She frowned. "I don't know why I ran it's not like I have anything to live for. My dad's gone and Dr. Li left me here."

"Aida I'm not trying to kill you."

"You don't have to lie." She closed her eyes fighting back her emotion.

"Aida" he took her face in his hands. "I promise that no one will hurt you while you're with me."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you KMN91 and IronScorpions for the reviews... Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter! :D

* * *

"I don't mean to complain." Aida dragged her feet along as Burk pulled her behind him by the small metal chain that connected the cuffs. "But my feet are killing me! Can we stop for a moment?"

Burke stopped looking around for a safe spot they could stop.

"There is an empty vault just north of here, maybe we could stop there for the night?" She walked in front of him. "Please." She grabbed his tie fixing it as she looked up at him. "Mister Burke." She smiled.

"A vault?" he watched her hands as she straightened his jacket.

She nodded. "Downside is the air filtration system has some kind of hallucinogen in it. But me and Butch pulled some mattress out into the entrance where the air is clear last time we were there. It's the safest place we could ever sleep out here."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yep" she smiled. "I need to use my pipboy though. And I can't…" she held her hands out to him.

Burke dug in his pocket finding the key to her cuffs, he unlocked them quickly recuffing her right hand to his left. Aida pulled the map up on her pipboy finding Vault 106 and setting a marker. "It should only take us an hour to get there."

"Lead the way." Burke motioned for her to go.

"So why betray Tenpenny?" Aida looked over at him as they made their way to the vault. "You seemed very loyal to him the first time I met you in Megaton."

"I don't agree with what he is doing." Burke kept his gaze in front of them.

Aida raised her eyebrow as she stared at him. "But you agreed to blow up a town full of innocent people?"

He looked over at her. "Aida no one in the wasteland is innocent. Not even the children."

"Yes but Megaton is no Paradise Fall's."

"Megaton is a shit hole!" he groaned turning back to stare at the hot desert.

"Hey I live in that shit hole!" she smirked poking him in the chest.

He smiled glancing back over at her.

She sighed looking down at her pipboy. "So you work for Roy now right?"

"That I do thanks to you."

"He has to be better than Tenpenny."

"Aida he's like a blink away from turning feral."

Aida laughed. "I would much rather work for a feral ghoul than with Tenpenny."

"Your opinion" he shrugged.

"How long have you worked for Tenpenny?"

"I was fourteen when he found me."

"And you've been with him ever since?"

He nodded.

"Hmm… I can see why you're loyal to him."

"Yeah"

Aida chewed on her cheek turning to fumble with her pipboy again.

"How exactly did you kill my mercs off?" Burke broke the silence looking over at her pipboy screen.

"Well I had Fawkes was with me and he is brutal." She smiled looking over at him. "It didn't take much to take them down and they would always stop and tell me that they were going to kill me… idiots."

Burke chuckled. "And where exactly did you learn to shoot?"

"Well my dad taught me how to shoot with a BB gun but Charon taught me how to be more… deadly." She smiled.

"A BB gun?"

"Yup I still have it. I shot Butch with it the other day." She laughed looking back down at her pipboy.

"How much longer?"

"It's just down here." She pointed at the small wooden door.

Burke pulled it open for Aida.

"Oh such manners for a kidnapper!" she laughed turning so he could close the door.

Burke fumbled with the cuffs undoing his and recuffing Aida's hands in front of her. "Lead on."

She walked forward, the tin cans slamming against each other as her feet kicked them around the small cave. Burke followed her up the stairs to where two mattresses lay on the floor, clean looking pillows and blankets scattered on top of them.

"Wow…" He smiled as he sat down on the mattress. "It's so soft."

Aida smiled sitting on the one next to him. "Yeah this is what I miss most about the vault."

Burke grabbed her mattress pulling it over to his. "Let me see your hands." She held out the cuffs to him, he pulled the rope from the bag tying it to a pipe.

"I'm too tired to run." She frowned as he tied the rope around the cuffs. "There's really no need to leash me."

I don't want to chance it." He smiled pulling her onto his mattress.

"Aww… Mister Burke are you just looking for someone to cuddle with?" she looked up at him as he pushed her down onto the pillow. "You could've just asked."

He rolled his eyes grabbing the blanket and pulling it over them, tossing his hat next to their bag. "Just go to sleep."

She turned on her side so her back was to him tucking her hands under the pillow. She smiled when Burke wrapped an arm around her, pulling her flat against his chest.

"So I can feel when you move." He whispered closing his eyes.

"Sure…" she laughed. "Good night Mister Burke." She smiled closing her eyes.

* * *

Aida slowly opened her eyes as the sound of the vault controls beeping pulled her from her sleep. She looked over at the console quickly realizing that someone was trying to open the vault from the outside. She franticly looked around for a gun, she cursed under her breath realizing that she was going to have to rely on Burke to keep her alive. She sat up quickly moving to the pipe and fumbling with the rope trying to free herself.

Burke grabbed her ankle pulling her back onto the bed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Somebody is trying to get into the vault!"She whispered moving back to the pipe. "I need to get to that console so I can jam the door!"

He looked over at the console that flashed as it beeped franticly. He pulled his knife from his pocket and pulled Aida back onto the mattress. He cut her free from the rope leaving the access rope to hang from her cuffs. Aida rushed to her feet racing over to the console as Burke followed behind her pulling his pistol out. He watched as she franticly tried to jam the console to block their unknown guests from entering.

"Is this the only way in and out of the vault?"

She nodded fumbling with the buttons.

"Then let them in."

"Are you crazy?" she hissed looking over at them. "You don't know who's out there or even how many there are."

"If they are Tenpenny's men they will go back for reinforcements to get this open and then we'll surely die."

"I can't protect myself!"

"That's why I want you to hide… there." He pointed at the vault control room. "Trust me Aida I'll die before I let any of them touch you."

She nodded rushing over to the room and crouching down behind the rusted metal.

Burke pulled a door open leading into the vault before he pushed the button to open it. He glanced over to where Aida was I hiding, he aimed his pistol at the small light that brightened the area shooting it out with his pistol just before the vault door was pushed to the side. The mercs ran in with their guns ready.

"Burke? What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter! The girl ran into the vault when she heard you trying to open it. I need you to go after her and chase her out to me!" he yelled pointing through the open door. "This is the only way out, I'll stay here and catch the bitch when she tries to run for it." The man nodded running through the door, the other men following quickly behind him. Burke waited till he could no longer see them before he pushed the door shut and latched it. He grabbed his bag stuffing the clean blankets and pillows into it. "Come on Aida, we need to go now before they realize they've been fooled!"

Aida rushed out of the room towards Burke. He grabbed her arm pulling her down the stairs and out into the cave. "Wait!" Aida pulled her arm from his grip and ran to the console pushing the button to close the mercs in. "That should slow them down."

Burke smiled. "Smart girl." He grabbed her arm again steering her out of the vault.

They ran as far from the vault as they could before Aida begged him to slow down.

"How did they know where we were?"

"Tenpenny can find anyone here in the wastelands. That's why we need to get to Agatha's house. She's the only one that can hide us until we can figure out what we need to do."

"What about Roy? He would defiantly help us."

"We can't make it to Tenpenny tower, I don't have enough ammo. We'll stay at Agatha's and rest while we wait for her caravan to come. Then we can buy supplies and make a break for the tower."

Aida nodded shuffling her feet in the dirt. "Who is this Agatha?"

"A woman I stayed with when I was younger."

Aida turned back to the wasteland. "Is she going to be okay with you bringing your hostage to her home?"

"I'll probably have to explain a little to her but I'm sure she won't mind."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay new chapter! I was hoping this story would help with my writers block that I have encountered with all my stories :( but it hasn't. I still ADORE this story!

* * *

"This bridge does not look safe at all!" Aida dug her heels into the ground trying to stop Burke from pulling her across the rickety bridge. "I am not stepping" she jerked her arm out of his hand. "on that thing."

"Aida!" Burke growled.

She fell on the ground causing a big cloud of dirt to form around her.

"Aida you're acting like a child!"

Aida stuck her tongue out.

Burke pulled his pistol out and pointed it at her. "Get off the fucking ground and cross this bridge."

Aida shook her head as she glared at him. She jumped when he shot the ground but kept her place.

"Fine you wanna do this the hard way?" He growled holstering his gun and stomping towards her.

"Don't you dare Burke!" she glared pointing at him.

"If you want to act like a child…" He grabbed her arms pulling her up from the ground. "Then I'll treat you like one." He smirked throwing her over his shoulder. Aida kicked at his thighs trying to free herself from his grip. "Aida if you do not hold still I'm going to drop you off this bridge!"

Aida stilled letting out a snort. "I like the way this looks." Aida smirked to herself squeezing his butt, if he wanted to play this way she would enjoy herself.

"Mind your hands Aida."

"Or what?" she squeezed his butt again.

Burke brought his hand down hard on Aida's butt causing her to scream.

"You jackass!" she growled looking over her shoulder.

"I warned you."

"You're a bastard Mister Burke!" Aida groaned folding her arms.

Burke laughed sliding her down onto the ground. "You're not the first person to tell me that."

"I am not surprised." She glared at him as he walked past her.

"Aggie!" Burke called to the woman kneeling on the ground with her back to them.

She turned around holding her hand up to block the sun. "Burke?" she smiled standing up and wiping her hands on the dirty apron. "What are you doing here?"

He hugged her before turning to Aida. "We needed somewhere safe to stay."

Aida smiled and gave her a small wave.

"And why is she hand cuffed?" Agatha put her hands on her hips.

"It's for her own safety."

"No one in my house will be handcuffed against their will." Agatha glared at him.

"But she…"

"You heard me!"

"Fine I'll uncuff her when we get inside." He groaned pushing Aida in front of him as she smirked.

"I win!" she whispered grabbing his hat and putting it on her head.

Burke rolled his eyes following behind her. She turned around to face him, watching as he walked through the doorway. He took her hands and unlocked the cuffs taking his hat back once the cuffs were in his pocket.

Aida circled her wrists letting the stiff joints pop. "Thank you." She smiled up at Burke who was starring at her.

"Are you two hungry?" Agatha smiled as she leaned out of the kitchen.

"I'm starving! He hasn't fed me since we left…"

Burke covered her mouth. "Yes we are."

Aida grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her mouth. "What the hell?"

He glanced back to make sure Agatha had gone back into the kitchen. "She doesn't need to know where we came from." He whispered leaning closer to her. "It will just put her in danger."

"Aww…" she smiled grabbing his tie and straightening it. "So caring! You're just full of surprises Mister Burke."

He smiled watching her face, he pushed a strand of hair out of face and ran his fingers down the length of her hair. Aida glanced at his lips and back to his eyes as he moved closer, she gasped when his nose brushed against hers. She closed her eyes readying her lips for his kiss. He grabbed the back of her hair pulling her head back, smiling when she let out a quiet moan. "I should go help Agatha." He laughed letting go of her head and walking away.

"You bastard!" Aida whispered loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

"Whatcha doin?" Aida smiled pulling the hat off of Burke's head and falling into the chair next to him.

"I was enjoying my cigar."

"Hmm…" she smiled pulling her chair closer to him. She pulled the cigar from his mouth taking a puff off of it. "Blah!" she coughed handing it back to Burke. "My lungs are on fire!"

"You aren't suppose to inhale." He frowned putting the cigar in the ash tray and grabbing his whiskey, handing it to Aida.

"Ahh!" Aida spit it out as soon as the overwhelming taste hit her tongue. "Are trying to kill me?"

"Thanks for that Aida." He groaned looking down at the wet spot on his jacket. He pulled it off and draped it over the chair.

She coughed licking her hand trying to free her mouth from the burn of the whiskey.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Burke laughed watching her.

"That was some strong whiskey!" she looked up at him.

He shook his head loosening his tie.

"Yucky." She cringed shaking her head. "If that's what you taste like I'm glad you didn't kiss me earlier."

"Really?" he smiled, a cloud of smoke seeping through his teeth.

She nodded slumping back in the chair and pulling the hat off, fumbling with the black belt that wrapped around it. She kicked her dirty tennis shoes off and propped her legs on his lap wiggling her toes.

"What?" he looked at her feet squeezing her big toe that poked out through a hole.

"Will you rub them?" she smiled wiggling her toes again.

"Are you serious?" he glanced up at her.

She nodded her smile growing wider. "Please Mister Burke." He stared at her shaking his head when Aida stuck her bottom lip out. "Thank you." She moaned when his hand squeezed her foot.

Burke looked at her as she closed her eyes and her head fell back letting out low mewing noises, he put his cigar in the ash tray grabbing her foot with both hands and digging his thumbs into her soles.

"Ohhh yyeaahhh!" Aida groaned slumping further down into the chair she let go of his hat letting her arms slump at her sides.

Burke pulled her sock off tossing it on her shoes. "Feel good?" he smiled looking over her.

"Mmhm" she cracked an eye at him. "Where are we sleeping tonight?"

"Here" Burke switched feet pulling her sock off.

"So am I still your hostage?" Aida smiled at him poking him in the stomach with her toe.

"If you are, you're one spoiled hostage."

Aida laughed leaning her head back again and closing her eyes. Burke watched as her breathing became shallow and her head fell to the side, he reached down and put his cigar out. He sighed putting her legs down and picking up her shoes before he gathered her up in his arms. Aida groaned wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in her neck. He smiled as he picked up his hat and readjusted her in his arms.

* * *

Aida yawned as she stretched her arms over her head and let out a groan. She opened her eyes looking down at Burke's hand that lay flat on her stomach, she yawned again as she followed his arm up to his face.

"Good morning." His voice was still raspy with sleep.

"Morning!" she smiled relaxing on the pillow and turning her head towards him. "How did you sleep?"

"Good" he smiled sliding his hand across her stomach to her hip and pulling her closer. "What about you?"

"Wonderful."

"Good" he smiled cracking open an eye to look at her.

"When are we leaving for the tower?"

"Agatha's caravan comes once a week."

"Okay so we have to stay here for a week?"

He nodded pulling the blanket higher over them.

She groaned turning her head back to stare at the ceiling. "You know Butch and Clover are going to come looking for me."

"I took care of that."

"You took care of it?" she turned to him raising her eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means it's dealt with." His brow pushed together as he squeezed her hip silently telling her to shut up.

"What does that even mean? How did you deal with it?"

"Aida…"

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up."

She clenched her jaw punching him in the arm only to receive a laugh. "Those are my friends I think I have the right to know what happen to them."

"Nothing happened to them, you just left them a little note explaining where you went."

"And what did the note say?"

"It's not important."

"It is to me."

"They won't come looking for you, that's all you need to know." He smiled his crooked smile.

Aida sighed as she slid out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Burke grabbed her arm stopping her from walking away.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She groaned looking down at him. "Is that okay?"

"Hurry up." He smirked lying back on the pillow and folding his arms behind his head. He watched as Aida disappeared behind the old metal door. "Aggie!"

"I'm outside honey! There's food in the kitchen."

"Thanks Aggie." Burke called climbing out of the bed and walking into the kitchen, making himself and Aida a plate of food.

"Mmm…" Aida smiled walking behind him and looking at the plate full of food.

"Are you hungry?" he held the plate out to her.

"Mmhm" She smiled taking and eating a piece of the potatoes. "Oh god that's good!"

"Agatha spends all her time outside keeping her vegetables alive."

Aida followed him to the bed picking at the food. "Is Agatha your mother?"

"In a sense, she didn't birth me if that's what you're asking."

"Oh" Aida devoured her food as if she hadn't eaten in days. "This is so good!"

"Yes I can tell!" Burke laughed watching her as she shoveled her food into her mouth.

"Sorry." Aida laughed standing up to take her now empty plate to the kitchen.

Burke finished his food as he watched Aida wash the dishes. "Can I help?" he smiled dropping his dish into her soapy water.

"You could dry." She held the towel out to him.

Aida gasp when Agatha slammed the door shut. "Mercs!"

"Damn it!" Burke growled throwing the towel down on the table. "Agatha take her with you into the safe room." He grabbed a rifle and headed to the door.

"No I can help." Aida grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I'll be fine Aida go with Agatha." He pushed her back to Agatha.

"Come on sugar." Agatha pulled Aida with her.

"If you die!"

"I won't." he smiled walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Short Chapter... sorry...

Aida chewed on her fingernails as she pushed her ear against the cold metal door trying to hear what was going on. It seemed like they had been there for hours, Aida groaned looking down at her hands. She stood up to pace with Agatha, wringing her hands. "I should go out and help."

"He'll be fine Aida, if you go out there and they see you it will just make it worse. Those mercs shoot and then ask questions later."

Aida sighed sliding down the wall to the floor and pulling her legs against her chest. She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes. Agatha jumped when there was a knock on the metal door, she hurried to it pushing the button and waiting for it to open. Aida pushed herself up and watched as the door opened to revile Burke griping his side his breathing ragged, his white button up shirt was dirty and soaked with blood from an evident wound where his hand gripped his side. "Oh my god!" Aida breathed helping Burke into a chair and pulling his shirt off.

"It's just a flesh wound." He groaned when she pulled his hand away. "The bullet just grazed me."

Aida pushed his legs open and knelt down between them so she could a better view of the wound Agatha set a bowl of soapy and stitching tools next to Aida making sure not to look at the open flesh, she cringed and hurried out the door.

"She doesn't like this kinda stuff." Burke smiled when Aida stared at Agatha confused.

"Oh" Aida sighed grabbing the rag using it to rinse the blood away.

"Ahh Aida!" Burke gripped the chair as she poured soapy water into the wound.

"Well we have to clean it." She sighed patting it dry with a towel before turning to sew it. "Why so many scars?" she glanced up at him as she pulled the thread tight, using conversation to keep his mind away from the needle.

"Anyone who grows up in the wasteland has scars Aida."

"Yes" she pushed the needle through his skin again. "But you have so many." She frowned.

"That's because I've done a lot of things that end with me getting shot or stabbed." He smiled watching as she tied the wound shut and bit the thread. "Like protecting pretty girls." Aida shook her head wiping the blood away before she wrapped the wound up. Burke watched as she traced the scars that littered his chest with her fingers, he grabbed the bottom of her chin turning her face up to his. "Thank you Aida."

She smiled putting her hands on his thighs and pushing herself up. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Thank you Agatha." Aida hugged her after Burke replaced the cuffs on her hands. "For everything."

Burke hugged Agatha after Aida backed away, he grabbed the metal between the cuffs and pulled Aida across the bridge.

"Why am I even wearing these?"

Burke glanced back at Aida. "If we run into more mercs it would be a lot easier to pretend I intended to bring you to Alistair."

"Or you could give me a pistol and we could just kill whatever mercs we come across." Aida kicked him in the butt.

"Aida…" he glared back at her.

She smiled giving him a wink. "What?"

"Behave yourself."

Aida laughed twisting her arms so it broke his grip from the chain, he grabbed at her only to stumble forward as she leaped to the side with a squeal.

"I'm not going to play this game Aida!" he growled walking towards her. She laughed backing away. "Aida you're going to end up hurt and dirty if you don't stop with this game." She stuck her tongue out.

"Ahh… Burke… Don't!" Aida screamed as he chased after her. She screamed as he tackled her to the ground. "That's cheating."

"We never established any rules." He laughed standing up and grabbing her by the back of the pants.

"OW!" Aida yelled as he pulled her up. "I could've stood up on my own instead of you stretching out my pants!"

"Next time don't play games." He sighed brushing the dirt off his clothes and picking up his hat. "Let's keep moving." He grabbed Aida's cuffs again pulling her along.

* * *

"You do know it's not safe to travel at night unless you're a ghoul right?" Aida looked around her into the blanket of darkness.

"Tenpenny Tower is just ahead, if we keep moving we'll make it there by morning."

"Yeah if raiders or your mercs don't jump us in the dark." She groaned kicking dirt at as his leg.

"Fine." Burke growled looking around. "We'll stay in this car."

"But it's a heap of metal, there isn't even any cushions."

"If it doesn't suit your needs then we'll keep moving." He smirked tossing their blankets onto the back seat.

"It's fine." She growled pushing him back and climbing into the car.

"Well slid over so I can get in!"

"I would if I could… Obviously I can't!"

Burke grabbed Aida pulling her out of the car and then climbed in, he laid on his back and opened his arms. "Come on."

Aida raised her eyebrow. "You want me to lay on top of you?"

"Or you could sleep in the dirt without my protection." He smiled folding his hands behind his head.

Aida groaned and climbed into the car and between Burke's legs, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

He chuckled wrapping his arms around her. "It's not so bad Aida." He whispered running his hand under her shirt and rubbing her back.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." She growled pulling his hand out.

"All your teasing with your hands…" he smiled pulling the key to her cuffs out of his jacket and unlocking them. Aida smirked as she quickly pushed her hands under his shirt. "Aida"

She smirked as she looked at him, he grabbed her face as he leaned forward and caught her lips. He laughed against her mouth as a small moan escaped. "I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as myself."

She glared at him leaning forward and catching his lips with hers again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Special thanks to IronScorpions and Sandradee27 for their reviews... ^O^ Sorry Cally777 that my story is frustrating, I wish you would have told me what bothered you so I could try to prevent it in future chapters.

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it's all Burke and Aida next chapter will be their meeting with Roy to discuss Tenpenny.

* * *

Burke looked down at the dark brown hair that lay across his chest, he brought his hand up from Aida's back running his fingers through her hair that shone in the early morning sun. She moaned and shifted on top of him giving him better access to her head. "We should get going, I have no food for us." She groaned burying her face deeper into his shirt breathing in the scent of his skin. He smiled running his thumb across her exposed back, closing his eyes. "Aida we really should get moving."

"Just another two hours."

"You can sleep when we're safely in Tenpenny tower." He smiled running his fingertips just under her waist band, snapping the band of her underwear.

"Jackass" Aida groaned into his chest, muffling her voice.

He laughed grabbing her butt and smacking it hard. "Come on get up."Aida sighed pushing up off his chest and climbing out of the rusty car, she stretched out her kinked legs while Burke packed the blankets from the vault back into the bag. "Let's go" he nodded slinging the bag over onto his shoulders.

"What? No cuffs?"

"If you would like I can put them back on for you."

She smiled grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "I'm so tired!" she yawned laying her head on his arm.

"Will be at the Tower within the hour Aida, then you can sleep all you want."

"Yes until you drag me back out here to run from your stupid mercs." She smiled putting his arm around her waist.

"We're not running from those idiots we are avoiding them."

"Same thing" she shrugged.

Burke sighed rolling his eyes and pulling her closer to him. "Tell me something Aida."

"Hmm?" she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Why did you let Roy Philips take over the tower?"

"Well… I talked to everyone on the tower before I left and there was only one man that I liked. The rest were pretty stuck up."

"But you don't seem like the type of person to slaughter innocent people."

"I did not slaughter anyone, that was Roy's discussion not mine."

"But you are the one who opened the way for him. Without you it wouldn't have been possible."

"I regret it, is that what you want to hear?" She glared up at him. "I should've just but the bullet in Tenpenny's head myself."

"I was only curious Aida, I'm not trying to guilt trip you."

"Hmm…" Aida chewed on her lip watching as the tower grew near to them. "Have you been back to the tower since the ghouls took it over?"

"Once, when I found out Tenpenny was dead I wanted to collect some things from my room that were of value to me. Roy made me an offer to work with him and I agreed, I was out of work so I figured there would be no harm in it."

"Don't you hate ghouls though? You did work for the King of anti-ghoul society."

"Alistair hated ghouls, I just worked for him. He paid me and I did as he asked."

"Is he still paying you?"

"He offered me caps in exchange for your head and I agreed, only to throw him off of my true intentions. I'm sure when his mercs do not return to him he will realize my betrayal."

"Won't he come after you?"

He shrugged. "He can sure as hell try I doubt any of those idiots will be successful."

"You sound over confident." She smiled looking up at him.

"We will see in the coming days." He smiled pushing the intercom button. "It's Burke"

The gates opened allowing them to step through and into the hotel.

* * *

Aida stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself before she settled into the large bed and pulled the blankets over her head. She groaned as footsteps echoed through the hotel room as Burke drew nearer to the bed. He kicked his shoes off as he tossed his hat onto the desk, his jacket and shirt quickly following after it. He pulled the blanket down getting a brief glimpse of Aida's naked back before she quickly covered it with the blanket.

"Why are you naked?" he smiled sliding in next to her.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon." She blushed keeping her face hidden in the blanket.

He smirked gently pulling her towel open, Aida didn't even realize he had opened her towel until she felt his cool fingers rubbing into her bare spin.

"You are a sly one!" she closed her eyes relaxing as he rubbed her shoulder. "What did Roy say?"

"Nothing, I thought I had a better chance getting his help with you there."

Aida nodded as she slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

Burke looked out over the wasteland from the penthouse balcony tossing his cigar over the edge as he blew out a cloud of smoke. He leaned forward resting his forearms on the chipped railing and fumbling with his hands. He glanced back at Aida who was asleep in the bed, the old satin blanks draped over her waist, the few scars that damaged her back catching the dim light of the moon. He smiled turning back to the dark sky and running his hand through his hair. He walked back into the room spotting Aida's pipboy on the table next to her. He quietly plucked it from the table and stepped back out onto the balcony closing the door behind him.

The screen flickered on as his fingers touched the screen, a picture of an older man and Aida appeared. He flipped through the screens stopping as a picture of a younger Aida covered the screen. She had her arm wrapped around another girl he could clearly see a happy birthday sign in the back ground. He slid his finger across the screen a new picture appeared, Charon stood with his arms folded across his chest looking annoyed as Aida kissed his cheek. He looked at her pictures that filled her pipboy stopping on yet another one of the older man in a lab coat.

"My dad" Aida smiled as she walked up behind him, buttoning up his shirt she had picked up off the floor. "He died."

"May I ask how?" He looked up at her as she down in the chair next to him.

"Well the Enclave came to take possession of the purifier, they wanted the codes that were needed to start it and my dad gave his life to keep them from obtaining them." She frowned leaning over and looking down at the picture. "I watched him die."

"I'm… I'm sorry Aida." He gave her the pipboy and lit another cigar.

"Those things will kill you." She looked over at him as she stood up.

"So they say." He shrugged. She smirked strolling towards him, he smiled resting his arms on the arms of the chair watching as the shirt tugged up reviling the black underwear hidden under it. "What is this?" He whispered as she straddled his lap, he placed a hand on her lower back pulling her forward into her lap. She ran her fingers through his short hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp. He closed his eyes as she pulled his head back, he ran his hand under the shirt and up her back.

Aida brushed her lips against his neck slowly running her hand down his arm and quickly snatching the cigar from his fingers. Burke wrapped his arm around her as she leaned back and tossed the cigar off the balcony.

"Aida do you know how difficult those are to find out here?" he growled pulling her upright.

"Good" she laughed hurrying off his lap and running into the room.

"Aida?" Burke yelled pushing out of the chair when it dawned on him what she was doing. He smiled as he got a clear view of her behind as she bent over digging in his bag. "Aida!" he raced towards her as she found her prize turning around and wiggling the cigar box at him. She squealed turning out of his arms as he caught her, she screamed with laughter as she ran towards the balcony. Burke wrapped an arm around her stretching his free hand out for the cigar box, she laughed bending forward and stretching her arm out to keep the box from his grip. "Aida I'm not going to play this damn game!" Burke half laughed half yelled as he tried pull her arm to him. He closed his eyes trying to ignore Aida as her bottom brushed against his groin.

She paused when she felt something hard brush against her, she looked back at Burke raising her eyebrow. He gripped her hip slowly opening his eyes to look at her. She smirked wiggling her hips and pressing harder into his groin.

"Aida" he breathed tightening his grip on her hip. She ground into him again taking advantage of his distraction to twist out of his grip. "AIDA!" he screamed as she threw the box of cigars off the balcony. "God damn it Aida!" he growled looking over the balcony.

She smiled brushing her hands together. "Now for the whiskey." She screamed with laughter as Burke grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over to him.

"You stay out of my bag." He smiled wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his chest. She smiled laying her head back against his shoulder and looking out at the wasteland. "I can't believe you just threw those over the edge."

She shrugged pulling his arms apart. "It's kind of chilly out here." She shivered walking back into the room, setting her pipboy back down on the table.

Burke shook his head glancing back over the railing. "You owe me box of cigars."

"I don't owe you anything." Aida smiled climbing into the bed.

Burke shut the door leading to the balcony before he slipped into the bed with Aida. "You should at least do something for me." He whispered pulling her across the bed and onto his lap, Aida sat up right straddling Burke. "All that teasing."

"I'm not doing anything." She pushed Burke's hands away when he rubbed her stomach under his button up shirt she still wore. He laughed as his hands quickly found the buttons of the shirt. "Stop!" Aida laughed pushing his hands away. "Behave yourself or I'll make you go sleep in your suite."

Burke grabbed her hips keeping her in place as she tried to wiggle free. "Aida if you keep moving like that you're going to awaken something and you'll be the one who has to fix it."

"Oh you're such a perv!" Aida slapped his chest and pulled his hands off her hips quickly lying back down. "Go to sleep."

Burke smiled wrapping his arm around Aida and burying his face into her hair. "You're a tease Aida."

"And you love it." Aida smiled lacing her fingers into his.

* * *

Burke opened his eyes as the smell of coffee filled the room, he ran his hand over the empty spot where Aida had been. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking around the room to see Aida walking towards him with two mugs in her hands.

"Coffee?" she smiled holding the cup out to him, he nodded taking the cup from her hand as she climbed into the bed next to him. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." He glanced over at her as she blew on the hot coffee in her cup. "We need to meet with Roy." Aida nodded. "Get dressed. I'm going to take a quick shower." Aida watched Burke getting a good look at his toned body and the scars that covered it. "You're not very subtle." Burke smiled glancing back at her.

"I wasn't trying to be." She smiled giving him a small wink. He shook his head as he walked into the bathroom. Aida sat on the bed until she heard the shower turn on, she climbed off the bed and walked to her dresser finding a pair of shorts and tank top. She pulled them on and climbed back into the bed pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Aida froze when Burke walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. She watched a bead of water as it ran from his neck down his back and into the towel.

He smirked as he got dress glancing over his shoulder at Aida who was still frozen in the same position watching him as he slowly dressed and tossed the towel at her. "You're staring."

She pulled the towel off her head and tossed it to the floor. "I am aware." He laughed as he walked to the mirror buttoning up his shirt. "Here let me." Aida called climbing off the bed and walking towards him, she took the tie from his hands and wrapped it around his neck. "Do you ever wear jeans?"

"People take you more serious when you look nice Aida."

"Are you saying I don't look nice?" She looked up at him as she smoothed his shirt out and straightened the tie.

"You look… comfortable." He smiled.

"Just comfortable?" she pushed up on her tip toes giving him a quick kiss, he grabbed her head as she tried to pull away. Aida slowly parted her lips, Burke's tongue quickly found hers dominating it as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She broke away resting her forehead against his as she caught her breath. "We shouldn't keep Roy waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: FYI my Burke isn't in his 40's he is more in his early 30's late 20's. And again thank you Iron Scorpions and Sandradee27. :D

Another short chapter, I wanted to get one more chapter in before I started to work on my Charon/LW story's next chapter.

* * *

Aida shifted behind Burke as he knocked on the door, she leaned forward trying to peer into the paper bag he was holding. He glanced over at her tilting his head down and catching her lips with his, pushing her head back and away from the bag. "You're a sneak."

"What's in there?" Aida slowly opened her eyes and ran her tongue along her lips.

"Something that Roy paid me to retrieve." He smiled knocking on the door again.

"What is it?" she reached for the bag only to have Burke grab her wrist.

"Aida" he glared at her.

"Mr. Burke… Aida" Roy's raspy voice echoed through the halls. "I was told you two arrived last night. Together to my surprise, I thought you were with that man you came with last time."

Burke looked back at Aida raising an eyebrow, she shrugged flashing him a nervous smile.

"I'm guessing this is mine." Roy grabbed the bag in Burke's hand drawing his attention back to him.

"Just as you wanted." Burke let go of the bag and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Aida!" Bessie smiled pushing Roy away from the door and hugging Aida. "When did you get back?"

"Last night." Aida smiled as Bessie pulled her into the suite.

"Come in Mr. Burke, I'll make tea." Bessie called as she pulled Aida with her into the sitting room. Roy rolled his eyes holding the door open for Burke.

Burke walked through the door following after Aida and Bessie Lynn, he sat down on the couch next to Aida pulling his hat off and laying it in his lap.

"What man were you here with?" he whispered to Aida after Roy and Bessie left the room.

"Butch" Aida whispered taking a piece of candy out of the bowl in front of her and tossing it in her mouth. "Oh its gum" she smiled when she bit down on the candy. "Watch" she smacked his arm as she blew a bubble, she turned to face him moving the bubble closer to his face.

"Aida" he groaned pushing her back. "You're going to get that gum everywhere if you don't put it back in your mouth." Aida laughed pushing his arm away so she could move closer to him. "Aida" he pushed her back again only to have her push him away and hurry forward with her bubble. He smirked poking her bubble watching as it popped and covered her nose and chin.

"You're an ass!" she groaned pulling the gum from her face. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"I told you, you were going to get it everywhere." Burke laughed scooting away from her to avoid the gum.

"You got it everywhere not me!" she growled standing up and walking over to the garbage. "I was just trying to be flirty."

"By shoving a huge bubble of gum in my face?" he smiled the crooked smile that Aida adored.

"Yes" Aida tossed the gum into the bin and made her way back to the couch. "And you ruined it." She fell onto the couch folding her arms.

"There are other ways to flirt Aida."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I know Burke I'm not dense."

Burke's smile quickly disappeared as Roy and Bessie stepped into the room. He thanked Roy as he took the glass of whiskey from his hand. "Would you join me on the balcony Mr. Burke? I think we should speak in private."

"Of course" Burke answered putting his hat back on his head and following after Roy, staring at the brown bag that he still had clutched in his hand.

Roy stepped through the doors motioning for Burke to sit as he sat down in Alistair's original chair. "I'm guessing by the way this bag looks you bled him out before putting him in the bag?"

"It makes it easier to carry around, people seem to shy away from a man carrying a bloody bag."

Roy chuckled digging into the bag and pulling the man's head out by the hair. "Ugly bastard"

"That he is." Burke looked at the head taking a drink of his whiskey.

"Now if only you could bring the head of Alistair Tenpenny to me."

"Actually" Burke put his glass on the table and took his hat off. "That's why Aida and myself are here."

"Oh has my lovely little friend melted your ice heart Burke? Convinced you to turn against Tenpenny?"

Burke rolled his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair. "I suspect Alistair will just as quickly hunt myself down when he finds that I am working for you."

"Protecting yourself" Roy tossed the head over the balcony watching as it hit the ground below them. "And I bet Aida believes she has charmed you into protecting her."

"I know Aida helped you Roy." Burke smiled when he felt the cigar in his pocket, Aida must have missed the few cigars that were kept in his pockets. "And the way your Bessie fusses over her I'm sure you would want to keep her from Alistair."

"I don't have men to give you Burke if that's what you're asking for. Aida will always be welcome here and as long as she is here she will be under my guard. I'd like Tenpenny to try to get in this tower, I wouldn't make the mistake of letting him live again."

Burke blew out a cloud of smoke, cursing Aida for throwing his cigars over the railing. "Tenpenny will find a way into the tower."

"I have enough ferals to take down any of those mercs he sends out." Roy let snort sitting back down in the chair next to Burke. "Aida can take care of herself. I've seen her with a gun hell she is even skilled with a knife. That girl can take care of herself Mr. Burke."

"She grew up in a vault."

"And she has seen more than anyone else in the wasteland. You two are more than welcome to stay here, other than that I don't have men that I can offer to you."

Burke nodded standing up and flicking his cigar off the balcony. "Is there any business you wish to discuss?"

Roy shook his head digging in his pocket and pulling out a hand full of caps. "This should cover the job."

Burke took them stuffing them into his pocket and stepping back into the suite. He ignored Aida as she called to him, he stepped into the hallway and quickly made his way to Aida's room throwing his hat down on the bed and falling down next to it.

Aida quietly opened the door searching her suite for Burke, she spotted him lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. "What happened?" she frowned as she walked over to him picking his hat up and placing it over the lamp shade.

"He's not going to help us Aida."

"I know" she smiled undoing his tie. "I talked to Bessie about it. But we can stay here, Roy can help us as long as we stay here."

"Aida this is the worse place to be, Tenpenny's already trying to find someone dumb enough to come in here and try to chase these ghouls away. When he finds out we are here, me, he'll blow this place off the wasteland."

"What are we suppose to do then? Just run the rest of our lives?" Aida frowned pulling the tie from his neck and hanging it over the head board.

"I do not run Aida." He smiled brushing the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Yes you "avoid"." She giggled lying down on his chest. She raised her eyebrow pulling his shirt to her nose and smelling it, Burke groaned when he realized what she was doing. "Where did you get a cigar?" she propped herself up to look at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he smirked pulling the elastic from her hair.

"You stink! You really think you can lie to me when you smell the way you do?" She sat up brushing through her hair with her fingers. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Burke sighed sitting up and running his hands through his hair.

"What about Butch? We could send for him and Clover, and Charon I still hold his contract. Also I met a mutant named Fawkes who I know would come help me if I was in trouble."

"A mutant, a ghoul and some kids?"

"It's better than nothing." Aida shrugged.

"There's a vault I need to visit that we can have them meet us at, vault 92."

Aida nodded. "I'll go tell Michael to send the message along next time a caravan passes by."

* * *

"Aida wouldn't be gone this long, especially without sending a letter. She always sent me letters when she was on her journeys." Gob frowned handing Butch his Cola.

"She left a note saying she wasn't sure how long she would be gone." Butch shrugged popping the lid off.

"Do you think she's the one who murdered Colin?" Clover smirked leaning on the counter.

"No Aida hated him but she's not that kind of person." Gob shook his head. "There are a lot of people who wanted him dead."

"Who would cut his head off and take it though." Butch shuddered. "Now that's a freak."

"This isn't like her."

"Maybe she just can't find a caravan Gob."

"No she would find a way to send me something. She didn't even come in to say goodbye like she usually does. Some things wrong."

"I did see her go home with that Burke character." Clover spun Butch's bottle cap.

"Burke? He's the one who sent those mercs after her. She wouldn't willingly go with him."

"I bet he's done something to her!" Gob threw the rag down on the table. "You have to go… now… you have to go help her!"

"We don't even know where they are Gob."

"We could break into Burke's house." Clover shrugged. "I bet we would find something in there."

"There's no way I could break into that house!"

"I could" Clover smiled.

* * *

Aida dug into the box of sugar bombs as she stood in the elevator, trying to eat as many as she could before she reached the suite and would have to share with Burke. She stepped out of the elevator shoving a hand full of cereal into her mouth as she walked into the suite. Burke looked up from the food he had on the stove spotting the box in Aida's hands.

"Where did you get those?"

"Michael always buys me some when the caravans make their rounds." she smiled pulling herself up onto the counter next to him. "Do you want some?" She held the box out to him. He dug into the box pulling out a handful and setting them on the plate next to him. "I sent a letter to Gob for Clover and Butch and one to Charon for him and Fawkes."

Burke nodded turning back to the Brahmin steaks. "Hopefully they actually stayed in one place."

Aida nodded digging into the box again. "When do we leave for the vault?"

"It will only take us six hours so why don't we wait a couple days before we leave." He glanced back at her.

She nodded kicking her shoes off. "Good because this is the only place besides the vaults that actually has nice beds."

"I think I'm going to pay someone to go back to that vault next to Agatha's and bring me those mattresses."

Aida laughed sliding off the counter and putting the cereal box in her cupboard. "Me and Butch did that."

Burke looked up as a knock on the door echoed through the suite. "Watch these." Aida nodded watching as he picked his pistol up from the desk and made his way to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Short chapter, I was going to write more but I ended up spending 2 hours at the gym thanks to my dancing class that I totally sucked at. O_o I cannot shake my butt like a Latina women, but I intend to learn! :D

As always thank you to my two favorite readers who always reveiw!

* * *

"Charon!" Aida squealed when she caught sight of the ghoul in the door way. "And Fawkes! I just sent a letter out for you two. What are you doing here?"

"Trading" Charon held up the bag full of food.

"Well come in!" she smiled pushing Burke out of the way. "You can join us for dinner." Charon stepped through the door eyeing Burke as he followed behind Aida. "How did you know I was here?"

"Bessie told us." Charon sat down where Aida motioned.

"I'm surprised you're here with Fawkes." She smiled grabbing two plates from the cupboard. "I thought you preferred to travel alone."

He let out a grunt looking over at the mutant, Aida laughed shaking her head as she grabbed them both a beer from the fridge not positive if Fawkes could even drink. She set the beers down in front of them before she sat down across from Charon looking over at Burke who stood in front of the stove.

"I need your help, both of you." Aida leaned forward. "Tenpenny is coming after me, and I'm sure he'll be after Burke soon." Charon rolled his eyes. "I'm asking for your help Charon." She frowned grabbing his hand.

He groaned letting go of her hand. "Fine Aida, I will help you."

"As will I." Fawkes placed his huge hand over hers.

Aida smiled leaning forward and kissing Charon's forehead, then pushing out of her chair and kissing the top of Fawkes' head. "I knew you guys would help."

"What exactly are we helping with?" Charon turned around so he could see Aida.

"We need to kill Alistair." Burke glanced over his shoulder as Aida gave him a plate for the steaks.

"Sound simple enough." Charon let out a snort.

* * *

Aida stepped out onto the balcony after Charon and Fawkes had left, she smiled walking over to where Burke was leaning on the railing and looking up at moon. She ran her hand up his back drawing his attention to her. "Two down, two to go." She smiled pulling his arm from the railing so she could slip in front of him.

He pulled her hair away from her neck softly kissing it, he smiled when he felt the goosebumps against his lips. He ran his fingers lightly across her stomach causing her to twist her hips. "Are you ticklish?" he whispered against her neck.

"No" Aida lied pulling his hands away from her stomach and turning around. "Why are you?" she smiled squeezing his sides.

"Not at all." He smirked grabbing her wrists and forcing her arms behind her back. "Aida" he whispered, he caught her lips when she turned to look up at him releasing her arms and wrapping his around her waist pulling her closer to him. Aida's arms immediately wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss as she parted her lips and sought out his tongue, she let out a moan when his tongue found hers and his hands grabbed the back of her thighs pulling her up onto the railing. She wrapped her legs tightly around him trying to ignore the fact she was sitting on a railing that could crumble at any minute sending them both backwards to their death. Burke slid her closer to him letting out a groan when she rolled her hips into his, he grabbed her butt as he stepped away from the railing. Aida bit at his neck as he carried her towards the bed slowly lying her down onto the mattress the bed groaning at their weight.

She tugged his shirt out of his pants and began to fumble with the buttons trying to undo them while he tried to busy her with his kiss. She groaned pulling the shirt until the buttons broke and Aida felt his skin on her hands.

"Aida are you intent on destroying all my things?" he smiled as she pulled the shirt off his arms and tossed it to the floor.

"Just the things that get in my way." She smiled tugging at his belt.

"I need this so why don't I undo it." He chuckled standing up and pulling the belt. Aida crawled backwards further up the bed falling back on the pillow and pulling her tank top off, throwing it at Burke. He caught it dropping it next to his shirt on the floor, he smiled his crooked smile as he crawled up the bed towards her. She closed her legs peeking over her knees at him as he raised an eyebrow. "Aida stop teasing." He smiled trying to push her legs apart, she laughed clamping them shut again. "Fine" he slid off the bed walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Aida called as she sat up.

"I'm taking a shower, if you're done with your teasing you're more than welcome to join me." He smiled to himself as he stepped into the bathroom.

Aida leaned off the bed watching as he turned the shower on and kicked his pants off. She bite her lip as his boxers fell to the ground giving her a quick view of his backside before he stepped into the shower. "No Aida" she whispered to herself lying back down on the bed. "You're just going to stay here, make him come to you." She fumbled with the bow on the front of her bra chewing on her lip. She groaned sliding out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

Burke opened the shower door peeking out of it as he wiped the water from his face. "Decided to join me?" he smiled watching as she pulled her shorts down and kicked them out of the bathroom.

She pushed the shower door shut forcing Burke back into the shower. "No peaking"

"Aida you're about to get in the shower"

"Well" she shrugged reaching back for the clasp of her bra. "I don't want you to watch me strip down."

"When did you become shy?" He smiled rinsing the soap from his body.

"Just now." She frowned tossing her bra onto the sink and pulling her panties down, tossing them with his in the corner. She dug in his pants pocket finding a book of matches. She lit the candle sitting on the counter next to her bra.

"What the hell?" Burke laughed as the room went dark, he opened the shower door again. Aida pushed him back in as she hurried into the shower and shut the door. "Why did you turn the lights off?"

She shrugged folding her arms over her chest. "I'm feeling a little…"

"Shy?" he smiled unfolding her arms and pulling her against his chest.

"Exactly"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Super duper short chapter, sorry. I wanted to wrap Tenpenny tower. Working on next chapter now.

* * *

"Aida" Burke laughed tugging at her arms.

"Stop!" she groaned turning her back to him and facing the water.

"It's as dark as night in here, do you really think I will be able to see anything?"

"Then why are you trying so hard?"

"Because I'm butt ass naked and I don't have my hands hiding anything."

Aida sighed rolling her eyes.

"You can't just join me in the shower and then hide your body from view."

"I can and I am." Aida laughed glancing back at him as she did her best to rinse the soap from her hair. "I'm getting out."

"You just got in!"

"And I'm clean." She smiled kissing Burke's cheek before she climbed out.

He sighed turning off the water and following after her. "And what was the point of that?" he looked over at her as he wrapped his towel around his waist and flipped on the light.

Aida looked back at him as she twisted a towel around her hair. "To push your buttons." She smiled.

He shook his head as he looked at himself in the mirror, running his hand over the sharp stubble that had began to show on his face. He smirked glancing over at Aida who was rubbing lotion on her arms. He quietly walked over to her leaving wet footprints behind him. "Aida."

"Hmm?" she looked up at him. "Ahh!" Aida squealed as Burke pinned her to bed, he buried his face in her neck rubbing the prickly rough stubble against her sensitive skin. "Oww stop!" she laughed trying to push him off.

He bit down on her neck sucking down on her skin and rubbing his tongue roughly against the skin in his mouth surely leaving a bruised mark.

"Ow!" Aida shrieked digging her nails into his arms.

Burke lifted himself up with his hands looking down at the purple mark that was surrounded by the red skin from his stubble. "That's darker than I thought." He smirked rubbing his thumb over the bruise.

"You're such an ass!" Aida growled pushing him off of her and standing up.

He laughed grabbing his bag and pulling it across the floor to him finding a pair of pants and quickly pulling them on. "It's not that bad Aida!" I called digging the hidden cigar out of his bag and slipping out onto the balcony while she was distracted.

"Are you smoking?"

Burke glanced over his shoulder walking towards the railing. "Nope."

"You're a liar!" Aida found one of her tank tops in her dresser quickly pulling it on with her underwear.

He glanced over his shoulder again before taking another drag of the cigar.

Aida wrapped her wet hair into a loose bun as she made her way to the balcony, running her fingers over the small lump on her neck. "I'm going to toss your whole bag over the railing!" she put her hands on her hips as she glared at Burke.

He tossed the cigar over the railing as he turned to face her. "You're marked." He smirked looking at her neck.

"Yes thanks for that." She rolled her eyes.

He smirked sitting down in the chair and grabbing Aida's waist pulling her to him. He laid his head against her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist running his hands up under her shirt.

Aida sighed running her fingers through his hair. "You make it hard to stay angry."

He smirked pulling her shirt up and kissing her stomach. "Only with you"

She smiled pushing him back into his chair and climbing onto his lap. "You stink."

"I just showered." He raised his eyebrow looking up at her.

"You smell like smoke." She kissed his forehead. "It stinks."

"Well that was my last one." He grabbed the back of her neck pulling her mouth to his.

Aida slowly parted her lips, Burke's tongue quickly finding hers and filling her mouth with the taste of his cigar. "Yuck" she pulled away from his mouth and climbed off his lap. "You taste like pure cigar."

"I'll brush my teeth."

"No the moment has passed." Aida smiled over her shoulder as she walked to the bed. "I'm tired, just come to bed."

Burke groaned standing up, he pulled the French doors leading out to the balcony closed and climbed into the bed with Aida.

* * *

"Move it Clover!" Butch whispered kicking her boot.

Clover glared up at him as she worked the bobby pin deeper into the lock. "Got it!" she smiled.

Butch helped her to her feet and slowly opened the door keeping his knife tightly clutched in his hand. "No one's here."

"Of course." Clover rolled her eyes pushing past him.

"What are we looking for?"

"Whatever you can find."

"Maybe we should have brought Dogmeat." Butch sighed kicking over a box.

"Well I think we just found out who has Moriarty's head." Clover pointed at the dark red stain on the metal.

"Let's hope that's Moriarty's blood and not Aida's." Butch frowned as he pulled open the filing cabinet.

They turned the small shack upside down searching for signs of Aida but found nothing.

"Nothing" Clover groaned looking up at Butch.

Butch kicked the side of the desk. "What about Tenpenny tower? Isn't that were Burke is from?"

Clover shook her head as she kicked the blankets off the bed. "Me and Aida let Roy Philips destroy that place."

"Yeah but isn't Burke working for Roy now? He would know where Burke is."

"So Tenpenny tower?" Clover looked over at Butch.

Butch nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you Sandradee27 of your review as alway! :D And Cassi69 for her reviews! I lovers you, you dirty monkey! lol. JK.

* * *

Aida shielded her eyes from the sun as they walked towards vault 92, her tank top sticking to her damp skin.

Burke unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the tie off from around his neck stuffing it into his pocket. "You okay?" He glanced back at Aida, smiling when he caught sight of the dark mark on her neck.

"Just sweaty." She groaned fanning herself with her hand.

"Are you thirsty?"

She shook her head as she grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his. "No I'm fine. We should be getting close anyways."

Burke wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, he kissed her neck as he squeezed her sides.

"Stop!" Aida laughed trying to push his hand away.

He held her closer to him grabbing her arm and holding it in place as he tickled her. "You are ticklish!"

"Stop let me go!" Aida shrieked trying to wiggle free from his grip.

Burke's hand dug into her side as a gun shot rang through the air and the pain hit him immediately.

"Burke?" Aida shrieked as he stumbled and fell to his knees.

* * *

Butch and Clover hurried up the hill towards Tenpenny Tower, they ducked behind an old cement barrier as Burke and Aida walked through the gates.

"Well we found her." Clover leaned out watching as they walked down the hill. "Why isn't she hand cuffed?"

"Let's follow them." Butch nodded standing up.

"Do you think she is with him willingly?"

Butch shrugged. "Maybe he's brainwashed her."

Clover shook her head.

They stayed a ways behind Burke and Aida, their pistols ready in their hands.

"What is he doing?" Butch held his hand up blocking out the sun.

"I think he's kissing her."

Butch shook his head. "She's trying to push him away." He aimed his pistol.

"Butch I don't think you should…"

Butch cut Clover off firing his pistol and hitting Burke, they watched as he fell to the ground Aida screamed his name falling on her knees next to him.

Clover slapped him upside the head. "Idiot!"

Burke clenched his jaw as the pain rang through his body.

Aida turned his face to hers pulling off his hat. "Where?" she shook her hands trying to stop them as they trembled.

"My leg, Aida you need to get to cover."

"No I'm not going to leave you here." She frowned looking around the wasteland. "Clover? Butch? What… What are you doing here?"

"Come on Aida!" Butch grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet.

"What… NO!" Aida pulled her arm out of Butch's grip and dropped back down next to Burke. "Did you shoot him?"

"He was hurting you!"

"No he wasn't!" Aida pushed him away and turned back to Burke. "Which leg?"

"My left." Burke growled biting down on his fist.

Aida helped him onto his stomach, she pulled his pant leg up carefully finding the bullet wound in his left calf. "There's medical supplies in that vault." She looked down at her pipboy. "It's just up a head over the hill. Butch help me get him to his feet."

"What? Are you crazy? He kidnapped you."

"Listen!" Aida stood up and grabbed the front of his jacket pulling him down to her level. "You have no fucking idea what's going on so until you do shut the fuck up and help me get him to that vault!"

Butch glared at Aida as she let go of his jacket and turned back to Burke, picking his hat up off the ground and handing it to Clover.

"Now Butch!" she yelled glaring up at him.

Butch groaned walking over to Burke and helping Aida lift him to his feet.

"You okay?" Aida looked up at him as she draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah." He whispered flashing her a small smile.

"In here." Aida helped Burke through the vault and into the small clinic. "On your stomach."

"Aida" Clover called as she wheeled the cart towards her. "They still have a lot of supplies, there should be enough for you to fix him up."

"No you can't fix him up!" Butch glared over at Aida. "This man sent mercs after you after you chose not to blow up a fucking town!"

"And he's been protecting me sense we left Megaton! If you don't like it get the fuck out of here!"

Butch looked down and at Burke and then turned and left the room slamming the huge door behind him.

"Clover in his bag are some pillows. Can you grab me one?" Aida turned back to Burke.

Clover hurried over to the bag pulling out one of the pillows and handing it to Aida.

"Here" she smiled helping Burke up and onto the pillow. "I'm going to give you some med-x to help with the pain but you're still going to feel a little." She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. She pulled the tray closer to her, taking the med-x and Stimpacks from Clover. "Stitching… I need you to find some stitching."

Clover nodded turning to search the small area.

Aida pulled the cap to the med-x needle off with her teeth and slowly stuck into Burkes arm, she tossed the syringe aside and grabbed another one repeating the process. "You tell me when that takes its affect." She smiled looking down at him. She helped him pull his jacket and shirt off trying to cool his damp skin.

"Okay Aida"

"You ready?"

Burke nodded.

Aida slowly poured the bottle of water on to his leg getting the dirt off of it the best she could. She poured some of his whiskey onto his knife cleaning it. She slowly cut the bullet hole open so she could see the bullet, the dull metal catching the light of the bright lights.

"Ahh!" Burke gripped the side of the table as Aida dug into his leg after the bullet. "You're fucking killing me!"

"Got it!" Aida smiled tossing the bullet onto the tray. "I can give you one more med-x." she pulled the cap off and stuck the needle into his arm.

"Will this work?" Clover held up sewing thread.

Aida nodded pouring whiskey onto Burke's leg.

"Aida!"

"Sorry it has to be clean." Aida frowned pouring the whiskey onto the sewing thread and needle.

"I'm going to go check on Butch."

Aida nodded. She slowly stitched the bullet wound shut and wrapped it in clean bandages, she helped Burke onto his back and pulled the blankets from his bag draping them over his body. "How are you feeling?"

"Good" he smiled grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry that idiot shot you." She frowned grabbing the stool and pulling it towards the bed so she could sit next to him.

He shook his head pushing the strand of hair that had found its way out of her ponytail behind her ear and kissed the palm of her hand.

"She's fuckin brain washed!"

Clover rolled her eyes as she jogged over to Butch. "No she's in love."

"No!" Butch punched the wall. "He tried to kill her!"

"Yes I know."

"He sent mercs after her, assassins."

"I know!"

"He fuckin brainwashed her!"

"Look at them Butch!" Clover pointed at Butch and Aida who were cuddled together on the small bed. "She loves him, she is not brainwashed."

"No"

"She has done a lot for both of us Butch the least you could do is hear her out!"

Butch frowned looking down at the ground.

* * *

"I found a crutch." Aida smiled holding it up for Burke to see.

"Good I can get out of this bed." He smiled sitting up.

She helped him off the bed and positioned the crutch for him.

"Have you talked to your friend? The one who shot me." He smirked following her out the door.

"No I've been avoiding him." Aida groaned looking over her shoulder at him.

"He was just protecting you Aida."

"From what? The tickle monster?"

He laughed shaking his head as he grabbed her waist and pulled her back against him. "We need their help, you're going to have to forgive him sooner or later."

"Later." She smiled turning around to face him. "Right now we need to get you back on both your feet."

He smiled giving her a brief kiss. "This isn't the first time I have been shot Aida."

"Obviously." She sighed touching the scars on his chest.

"At least he didn't hit me in my face, that's my money maker." He laughed.

Aida rolled her eyes as she smacked his chest.

"I guess it's going to take a little longer till we can search for Tenpenny."

"That's okay." Aida smiled pulling herself up onto a rusted table.

He smirked slowly making his way over to her, propping the crutch against the table as he leaned between her legs. "I'm wondering something Aida." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to the edge of the table.

"Hmm? And what would that be?" she whispered running her fingers over his bare back.

"Where did you learn all this medical…" he motioned at his leg.

"My father was a doctor. He taught me a lot of things."

He nodded tracing his fingers on her bare thigh below her shorts. "What of your mother?"

"She died giving birth to me." Aida frowned looking down at his hands. "The only picture I ever had of her was in the vault and it was destroyed after I left. What about your family?" she put her finger under his chin turning his attention to her face.

"Never knew them." He leaned forward catching her lips to insure she wouldn't ask any more questions. Aida sighed and slowly parted her lips for him.

Clover smiled as she tilted her head getting a better view of Aida and Burke's kiss, she chewed on her lip as Burke pulled Aida closer to him and moved to her neck causing Aida to laugh.

Aida slowly opened her eyes. "Clover!" Aida gently pushed Burke's chest, warning him of their watcher.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Burke glared over at Clover.

"Butch wants to have a chat with you Aida." Clover smiled looking Burke up and down.

"Maybe I should come with you?" Burke turned to Aida as he grabbed his crutch.

Aida nodded sliding down off the table.

"Or you could stay here with me." Clover smiled running a finger down her chest as she stared at Burke.

Burke shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "I would prefer to go with Aida."

Aida smiled taking a hold of his arm and helping him towards the stairs.

"That was disgusting." Burke groaned looking over his shoulder.

"She gets a little friendly."Aida frowned helping down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I have been playing Fallout New Vegas, I got stuck on the last mission so I thought now would be a great time to finish up this chapter. Sorry no lovin in this one maybe the next chapter tho. ;D

* * *

"I wanted to talk to you alone." Butch glared at Burke as Aida helped him sit down in a chair.

"I think you owe him an apology." Aida looked up at Butch.

"I don't owe him shit."

Aida grabbed Burke's crutch lightly hitting Butch on the head with the handle. "Apologize! Now!"

"Aida…" Burke grabbed her arm.

"No he shot you and has put both of us in danger now."

"Danger? You're traveling with the man who sent mercs out to kill you!"

"And you beat me up when we were teenagers…. Get over it!"

"I never tried to kill you!"

Aida rolled her eyes looking back at Burke.

"You're making a mistake."

"Butch you have no idea what is going on."

"He's tricking you that is what's going on."

"If I wanted to kill Aida I would've done back in Megaton." Burke looked up at Butch.

Butch glared at him. "Open your eyes Aida."

"You're the one acting like a fool! Tenpenny is hunting not only myself but Burke too. He's protected me, made sure I was safe." Aida sat down on his good leg as Burke wrapped his arms around her.

"What is that on your neck?" Butch pushed Aida's head to the side.

"Ow!" Aida growled pushing his hand away.

Butch rolled his eyes and walked away from them.

"Maybe he needs more time?" Burke looked up at Aida.

"It seems like it." She sighed standing up and helping Burke to his feet. "Why don't we go to bed? You need your sleep." Aida helped Burke back the stairs and into the Overseers quarters carefully laying him down onto the bed and climbing in with him. "I'm sorry about Butch."

"He's just… protective. A little to protective for my liking." He smirked.

Aida lay in the bed with Burke until he fell asleep, she slowly lifted up his arm and slipped out form his hold landing on the floor in a very ungraceful matter slamming her elbow onto the hard floor in the process.

Burke smiled slightly as he kept his eyes shut trying not to alert Aida that she had woken him the moment she had moved.

Aida mouthed a silent ouch as she rubbed her elbow, the tingly sensation running up her arm. She glanced back up at Burke before she pushed herself up and made her way out of the room, rubbing her elbow. "Where's Butch?"

Clover looked over her shoulder. "I think he said he would be in the music studio."

Aida nodded walking down the hall. "Hey!"

Clover turned back over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"You leave him alone and let him sleep!" Aida pointed at the door where she had just left.

"Yeah, yeah!" Clover rolled her eyes turning back to the mirror.

Aida smiled walking towards the stairs. She wandered around the vault following the signs that directed her to the music room where Butch sat in one of the chairs fumbling with his tunnel snakes jacket. "Still upset?" she smiled.

He looked up at her as he pulled the jacket back on.

"Silent treatment?" Aida giggled sitting down in the chair across from him.

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Oh come on Butch!" Aida groaned poking him in the side with her finger.

He pushed her away as he glared at her.

Aida laughed standing up out of the chair and pulling Butch's head into a lock before digging her fist into his perfectly groomed hair.

"Aida!" Butch shrieked grabbing her arm and trying to break her grip.

"He speaks!" Aida let go of his head, giving his hair one last ruffle.

"You're an idiot!"

"Maybe it was all those times you hit me in the head." She smiled pointing to her head.

Butch smiled as he shook his head.

"Why so angry?" Aida grabbed his chin turning his attention to her. "Have I ever steered us wrong?"

"Aida I think your emotions are clouding your mind. You have had a crush on that man since you first saw him."

"Did he steal your spot light?" Aida frowned pushing a piece of his hair off his forehead.

"Aida I'm serious!"

"So am I. I know what I'm doing Butch, if Burke betrays us you can personally shoot him."

"And what if we are dead before I get the chance?"

"Then we can both haunt him until he can't stand it and then when he shoots himself we'll both jump him as soon as he enters the afterlife." Aida smiled pulling Butch out of his chair. "Come on I'm hungry, we can argue later."

Butch sighed standing up and draping his arm over her shoulder as they walked out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is a Butch heavy chapter... Oh and thank you for the reviews! They make me wanna run through the streets naked! lol maybe...

* * *

Burke tossed the bandage aside and dug into his bag finding a Stimpack, he took a deep breath as he pushed the long needle into his calf and emptied the medicine between the stitches.

"Need some help?"

He rolled his eyes when he saw Clover standing in the door way, her chest falling out of the t-shirt she had cut to show off her cleavage. "Not from you I don't." He tossed the empty Stimpack to the floor and pulled his pant leg back down. "Where's Aida?"

"With Butch in the gym."

"And that would be?"

Clover shrugged. "I didn't even know this place had a gym."

"Why does Aida even have you following her?"

"To stand around and look pretty." Clover smiled as she turned around and walked out of the room.

Burke sighed grabbing a bottle of water and pouring a little onto his hand before he ran it through his hair.

* * *

"Run faster or I'm going to step on the back of your heels!"

Aida laughed as she tried to run faster, her and Butch barley fit on the treadmill together and they looked ridiculous trying to run on it at the same time. "Ow!"

"I told you to run faster!"

Aida pushed the button as she spread her legs till her feet were safely on the sides of the treadmill. Butch grabbed her hips giving himself leverage as he tried to copy her actions, or so Aida told herself.

Burke clenched his fists as he stared through the window, jealousy quickly building up in his chest. He usually did not become this worked up over a woman but Aida was different, she was his and only his and the boy who had his hands anchored on her hips needed to learn that and quick. He clenched his jaw when Butch grabbed Aida's sides causing her to scream with laughter as she tried to wiggle free from his grip and find a way off of the treadmill.

The door hissed open as Burke stepped near it, Aida jerked her head towards him. "You're awake! You shouldn't be walking around." She frowned as she pushed Butch back and jumped off the treadmill.

Burke smirked as Butch glared at him, picking his jacket up and walking past Burke purposely bumping into his shoulder.

"Watch it kid!" Burke growled under his breath.

"Fuck you!"

"Butch!" Aida yelled as she glared at his back. "I don't know what is wrong with him."

"Who cares?" Burke groaned walking towards Aida and backing her up against a table.

"You're going to tear your stitches!" Aida tried to push his hands away as he grabbed at her waist trying to pick her up.

"You can fix them." He smiled picking her up off the ground and sliding her up onto the table, ignoring the pain that was screaming in his calf muscle. He closed his eyes trying to ignore it.

"See now you're hurt, you big idiot!" Aida pushed him back and slid off the table. She crouched down next to his leg and pulled his pant leg up. "You're bleeding." She glared up at him. "Sit down before the stitching breaks."

Burke pulled himself onto the table with Aida's help. "It's fine Aida."

"Yeah I'm sure you will be saying that when it's infected."

"I used a Stimpack earlier, its fine."

Aida sighed standing up and brushing the dirt from her knees. "Try to be more careful."

He smiled pushing her hair out of her blue eyes.

* * *

Butch let the air out of his lungs as he fell back onto the rusty bed and draped his arm over his eyes. He ran this tongue over his lips as the memory of how soft Aida's had felt against his when she had found him in the bar in Rivet City.

"_Butch?" _

_He looked up from the bottle of whiskey he had been nursing to see Aida. He had always thought she was beautiful minus the fact that she was so much smarter than him. _

"_What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the vault?" she smiled as she sat down next him._

"_Why would I wanna stay there?"_

"_Umm… Hello it's dangerous out here!"_

_Butch rolled his eyes as he took another drink of the whiskey._

"_And why are you drinking?" Aida reached over the table yanking the bottle from his hand and tossing it into the garbage. "You're a big enough idiot sober, I don't think you need to be drunk!"_

"_Gee thanks mom."_

_Aida reached across the table and smacked Butch upside the head. _

"_What the fuck was that for?" Butch shrieked fixing his hair._

"_For being an idiot!" Aida grabbed his face in her hands looking him over. "You have radiation poisoning."_

_Butch grabbed her hands and pulled them away. "No I don't!"_

_Aida rolled her eyes as she stood up and grabbed his arm. "Come on, I have a room upstairs. I can treat it before it gets worse."_

_Butch glared up at her holding his ground as she tugged at his arm trying to get him to his feet._

_Aida groaned and put her hands on her hips. "You see that big mutant over there?" she pointed to Fawkes who was poking at the dog next to him. "I will have it get carry you upstairs! Fawkes leave Dogmeat alone!"_

_Fawkes looked up quickly straightening out and putting his hands behind his back._

"_Dogmeat?"_

"_He was already named when I found him." Aida tugged at his arm again. "Now come on!"_

_Aida pulled Butch by his jackets sleeve up to her room forcing him into a chair before she turned to her bag._

"_What are you doing? You are not poking a needle into my arm!" Butch yelled as she pulled the Rad-away and IV line from her bag._

"_Don't be such a baby! I do it to myself all the time." Aida set her supplies on the table next to the chair. "Now hold still!" Aida groaned as she pushed him back down into the chair._

"_Aida no!" Butch pushed her hands away as she tugged at the jackets zipper._

"_You big puss!" Aida laughed climbing onto his lap and pinning his arms down with her legs giving her enough time to pull the zipper down. "Stop!" she giggled as she pulled the jacket off and Butch tried to push her from his lap._

"_No don't you poke me with that thing!" he screamed as Aida dug her knee into his left arm keeping it pinned down as she tried to straighten out the other one._

"_If you keep moving I am going to miss your vein and have to poke you again!" Aida growled. "Now stop being a baby and hold still!" she glared at him as she grabbed the needle from the table._

_Butch turned his head and closed his eyes as Aida smacked his arm trying to help the blood surface. "Ahh!"_

"_Got it!" she smiled as she wrapped tape around the IV and plugged the line into it, lifting up her knee and freeing his left hand. _

_Butch turned to look his arm as Aida leaned forward to hang the bag of Rad-away from the shelf. He looked forward into her vault 101 suit noticing she wasn't wearing an under shirt underneath and getting a clear shot of cleavage. _

"_You perv!" Aida smacked him on the head as she hung the bag._

_Butch reached forward with his left hand pulling her zip down more._

"_Stop!" Aida shrieked smacking his hand away._

_He grabbed her waist as she attempted to slid off his lap pulling her back to him and quickly catching her lips as she was about to protest. Aida sighed as his tongue quickly invaded her mouth seeking hers, she ran her hands through his hair as she returned his kiss. She tasted like Sugar Bombs, Butch smiled as the taste filled his mouth the sweet taste of sugar making him want more of her._

"_You taste like whiskey." Aida whispered as she ran her thumb across his bottom lip._

"_And you taste like you have been eating Sugar Bombs for weeks!" Butch chuckled as he bit down on her thumb._

"_I took a bunch from the vault before I left last week." Aida smiled as she climbed off his lap. _

"_Where are you going?" Butch looked up at her as he reached for her arm. "Things were just starting to get good."_

"_I should go check on Fawkes and Dogmeat. I think Fawkes may be trying to eat my dog." Aida laughed as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Just stay there and let that Rad-away get into your system. I'll be back later to check on you."_

_Butch watched as she walked out of the room and shut the door. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, running his tongue over his lips as he smiled to himself. Never had he thought that he would ever kiss Aida or have her straddling his lap. It didn't matter out here, no one thought of her as the smart girl, the nerdy girl who was the Overseers daughter's pet. She was just Aida, the girl from Vault 101 who was intent on saving the wasteland. _

_Aida walked back into the room just as the Rad-away bag was about to empty itself. "Are you feeling better now?"_

_Butch jerked awake and looked up to see Aida grabbing the now empty bag. "Umm sure."_

"_What kind of answer is that?" Aida raised her eyebrow as she pulled the tape from his arm, grabbing the cotton ball on the table and pushing down on his arm as she pulled the IV out._

"_That's a "I was sleeping and your loud mouth woke me up" answer." Butch smirked as he bent and stretched out his arm. "So…" he grabbed her arm trying to pull her back onto his lap._

"_What are you doing?" Aida looked down at him._

"_Continuing where we left off before you walked out." He smiled tugging at her._

"_I think that Rad-away went to your head, or you're drunk."_

_Butch rolled his eyes as he stood up and grabbed her waist pulling her back to him. "Oh come on I remember Freddy telling me that he heard you had a crush on me."_

"_Really? And why would I have a crush on someone who stuck my head in a toilet and stole my lab paper." Aida pushed him away._

"_That's the past." Butch groaned following after her as she walked to her bag. "Besides you kissed me back."_

"_Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" Aida smirked as she pulled her pajamas out and tossed them onto the bed before digging back into her bag._

"_Oh whatever you enjoyed it!"_

"_And now you are ruining your chances of ever getting another kiss from me!" Aida pushed him away as he grabbed at her zipper._

"_Aida!" Butch called as she walked into the bathroom._

_Aida sighed opening the door again and walking over to him. She grabbed his face with both hands roughly pushing her mouth to his. "There that's it no more!" Aida quickly turned away and walked back into the bathroom._

"_What the fuck was that? That was nothing!" Butch twisted the door knob only to find it was locked. "Aida!"_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Cally777 was my inspiration for Clover in this chapter lol. Little Burke/Aida lovin in this chapter, nothing big or anything just a small amount lol. I have a new video game crush on probably the worst man in Fallout New Vegas, Vulpes Inculta. The man hangs people from crosses, beheads them and lights them on fire and I'm the freak of the bunch that wants to write a story with him and my PC, but hey she slept with Benny let him live and set him free from the Legion. I just find guys that try to kill my PC's sexy! lol Like Burke!

Anyways hope everyone likes the chapter! And thank you Sandradee27 for your review! :D

* * *

Burke looked over his shoulder as he lit the cigarette between his lips, Butch glared at him as he walked towards him pulling his own pack out of his jacket. "You could not find a better time to come out here?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Butch rolled his eyes as he padded his pockets for his lighter. "This is the only chance I will get to smoke since Aida is occupied with helping Clover cook food."

Burke let out a snort as he turned back to staring at the wasteland.

"Shouldn't you be using a cane old man?" Butch smirked as he lit the cigarette.

"I'd watch that smart mouth of yours."

"Please…" Butch rolled his eyes as he leaned against a rock. "You touch me and Aida will be down your throat."

"Would you like to test that theory?" Burke glared over at Butch as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"I could shoot your other leg?"

"Be my guest, I rather enjoy Aida nursing me back to health."

"Or I could just shoot you in the head."

"You could certainly try, though I doubt your aim is that good."

"My aim is perfect."

"Says the boy who grew up in a vault, sheltered from the world." Burke chuckled.

"It wasn't so sheltered."

"Oh yes heaven forbid a Rad roach gets into the vault!" Burke grunted taking another drag of his cigarette. "Aida told me about your little fear of those bugs."

Butch shook his head as he flicked the cigarette out into the dirt. "Fuck you man!"

"Big words from such a little man." Burke dropped his cigarette on the ground and covered it with his shoe.

Butch stomped over to Burke pushing himself up on his toes trying to match his height.

Burke just laughed as he walked away towards the vault leaving Butch defeated and alone.

* * *

"Ouch!" Aida stuck her thumb into her mouth as the burn from the pan began to heat.

"Again?" Clover growled tossing a bottle of water at her.

"Shut up! It's been a very long time since I have cooked!" Aida frowned quickly twisting the lid off and shoving her thumb into the cool water.

"What happen?" Burke grabbed her arm turning her around to face him.

"I burnt my finger." Aida giggled pulling her thumb from the bottle with a pop.

Burke smirked pulling her finger to his lips and pulling it into his mouth, running his tongue up and down the burn.

Aida's mouth fell open as he wrapped his other hand around her pushing her to him by the small of her back. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth chewing on it as she watched Burke.

Clover leaned over the table getting a better view of Burke and Aida as she chewed on her cheek.

"Oh that's disgusting!" Butch stuck out his tongue. "Go to your fuckin room if you want to suck on each other."

"Shh!" Clover kicked him with his foot.

Aida pulled her hand away still chewing on her lip as she stared at Burke's which were quickly forming into a smirk.

"Better?" Burke whispered pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Aida nodded still chewing on her lip as she stared at his.

Burke rolled his eyes before he caught her lips holding back a laugh when Aida sighed and quickly invaded his mouth with her tongue.

"Eating!" Butch yelled only to be kicked by Clover again.

"If you wanted a kiss Aida all you had to do was ask." Burke smiled slapping her on the butt as he walked to the table.

"That's it?" Clover stared at Burke until he sat down and then turned to Aida. "It was just getting good. Rip her clothes off, throw on the table and fuck her!"

"Clover!" Aida gasped glaring at her.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" Butch yelled with a mouth full of food.

"Come on fuck already!" Clover pulled a chair out and sat down. "You two have been playing tonsil hockey since ya got here and I haven't seen one cock or one tit!"

"Clover!" Aida screamed as Burke covered his mouth as he choked on his food.

"You're such a slut!" Butch laughed looking at Clover.

"Butch!" Aida groaned covering her face as she shook her head.

"You weren't complaining last time we fucked."

"Oh my god this is not proper dinner talk!" Aida growled glaring at them.

"I agree." Burke frowned looking down at his food. "I feel as though I am going to be ill."

"I'd like to get you on your back again." Butch smirked looking over at Burke who rolled his eyes.

"Stop or you both can just eat in your room." Aida sat down next to Burke glaring at Clover and Butch.

"Maybe we will." Clover smiled slipping her shoe off and running her foot up Butch's leg.

"Disgusting." Burke groaned standing up. "I'm just going to eat in a different room."

"I'm coming with you." Aida picked up her plate following after him.

"Burke you go but Aida you stay." Butch grabbed her arm as she walked past him.

Aida pulled her arm from his grip as she glared at him. "They're like animals!" Aida said as she sat down on the pool table next to Burke.

Burke nodded. "Did you not teach them manners?"

"I tried." Aida smiled as she took a bite of her food.

Burke sighed looking back up at the window that overlooked the dining area.

"Would you like a hair cut?" Aida smiled trying to change the subject.

"You cut hair also?" Burke looked over at her with a smirk.

Aida nodded taking another bite.

"What can't you do?"

"Hmm…" Aida tilted her head to the side. "I've never been very good and fixing things."

Burke chuckled shaking his head.

"Oh they're gross!" Aida shrieked when she glanced over at the window and caught sight of Clover straddling Butch.

"Do you want to go up to our room?"

Aida nodded sliding off the table. "I just lost my appetite anyways."

Butch turned to look at the window where Aida and Burke had been as Clover's mouth moved to his neck. "Where'd they go?"

"Who?" Clover whispered against his neck.

"No one, look I gotta do some stuff…" he pushed Clover back as he stood up. "Maybe we can do this later."

* * *

Aida fell onto the bed as she let the air out of her lungs, pulling the band out of her hair and tossing it onto the desk.

"Tired?" Burke looked down at her as he pulled his jacket off.

"More like stiff." Aida smiled propping herself up on her elbows so she could see him.

Burke quickly unbuttoned his shirt and draped it over the chair with his jacket. "We could take a shower."

"Tempting…" Aida smiled grabbing the front of his pants and pulling him onto the bed with her.

He pushed her hair off her neck kissing the bruised mark. "Still hurt?"

"Not right now it doesn't." Aida breathed dragging her fingers softly up his back.

He moved to her collar bone as he pulled the zipper of the vault 92 suit she had found earlier down. Her breath hitched as his cool hand pushed her tank top up off her stomach. "Are you a virgin Aida?"

"What?" Aida raised her eyebrow as her eyes flew open.

"Are you a virgin?" Burke lifted himself up so he could look at her face.

"You're asking this now." She turned her head to the side confused.

He kissed her jaw line causing her eyes to flutter closed again. "Are you?"

Aida chewed on her lip trying to ignore his question.

"Aida?" He stopped again looking back down at her face.

Aida sighed as she opened her eyes. "No I'm not."

Burke caught her lips immediately taking dominance over her mouth as he pulled her up and pulled the suit off of her till it fell to her feet. Aida pulled her boots off with feet kicking them aside and stepping out of the suit as Burke pulled her tank top over her head. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom setting her on the sink before he turned to the shower.

"What are you doing?" Aida looked over at him as he undid his buckle.

"We're going to shower, with the lights on this time." He smirked pulling the belt from his waist and dropping it to the floor.

"When did I agree to this?" Aida watched as he pulled his pants off and kicked them aside.

"Just now." He smiled walking back between her legs and kissing her before she could protest.

She didn't even notice he had undone her bra until he started pulling it off her arms, her hands quickly covering her bare chest.

"None of that Aida." Burke whispered pulling her hands away and forcing her arms around his neck as he tugged at her shorts quickly getting them down along with his own.

Aida closed her eyes as her hands shake, she threw her head back when she felt Burke's tongue brush against her nipple.

He smiled at her response as he pulled her off the counter and carried her into the shower with him pushing her up against the cold tile so the water was hitting his back. "Aida I'm going to do something and I just want you to go with it okay? Don't be nervous."

Aida nodded looking at him with eyes full passion.

He smiled unhooking her legs and making her stand as he kissed down her body teasing her breasts with his mouth before he knelt down on the tile and lifted her leg up, putting it over his shoulder before grabbing the other and repeating the process.

Aida chewed on her lip and closed her eyes when she felt his kiss on her thigh, her hands gripping the small shelf next to her. "Oh God!" she thrust her hips forward when his tongue hit her button. He grabbed her hips forcing them back down against the tile as he licked at her again. Aida moaned as her back arched off the wall and her head fell back.

"Aida?" Butch called as he stepped in her room.

Burke grabbed her ass keeping her hips in place as she tried to pull away.

"Are you showering?"

"Umm… Oh God… Yeah!" Aida closed her eyes as a knot began to build in her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't come in here!" Aida half yelled half moaned as she bucked her hips forward again.

"What the fuck?"

"Shit!" Aida shrieked as she hit her peak her legs tightening around Burke as she arched off the wall.

He looked up at her slowing his pace as he held her hips down, watching as she moaned and her body shook.

"Did you drop the soap or something? Where's Mr. Burke?"

Burke smiled pulling her legs off his shoulders one at a time and standing up.

"He went outside. Look can you just leave and I'll come find you when I'm done."

"Sure, I'll be in the dining hall helping Clover with dishes." Butch stared at the shower trying to see Aida before he gave up and left.

"He has the worst timing." Burke chuckled as he kissed her.

"You could've stopped!" Aida smacked his chest.

"And miss that moment?" Burke shook his head as he turned to face the water. "He should've knocked or something anyways."

"You're such a bastard!" Aida smiled wrapping her arms around him and kissing his back.

"Yeah but I'm your bastard."

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to do anything for you?" Aida called as she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the shower.

"No that was plenty, though you didn't last very long." He leaned back so he could see her in the bathroom.

"Yes well no one has ever done that to me." She smiled wrapping a towel around her wet hair she jumped when she stood back upright and saw Burke in the mirror.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "And no one has ever made me feel this way."

Aida smiled as she turned around to face him. "Are trying to tell me you love me Mr. Burke?"

Burke smirked giving her brief kiss before he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Aida."

Aida smiled as she closed her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered brushing her nose against his.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took forever for an update I have been preoccupid... This chapter is super short and kinda sucks but I'm working on the next one right now so it should be up soon. If any of my readers could give some ideas as to where I should take the story that would be wonderful... :D I'm having super bad writers block :P

* * *

Aida leaned against the worn wooden door that sat outside the vault watching as the wind picked up the sand and carried it away across the wasteland. She looked down at her pipboy checking the time again.

"You know it's not safe out here." Butch looked up at her from where he sat on the rock.

"We have Burke."

He rolled his eyes as he turned back to fumbling with his own pipboy.

"Besides didn't you say Crow would be coming this way with Dogmeat?"

"That's what I paid him for unless he decides to take off with your dog."

"I doubt anyone would want that mutt." Clover groaned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"He's not a mutt!"

"He licks himself and then you let him lick your face Aida."

"She's got you there." Butch chuckled glancing back up at Aida.

Aida rolled her eyes as she pushed off the old door. "I'm going to see if Burke has spotted anything."

Burke smiled as Aida rounded the corner of the cliff he stood upon, holding his hand out to her and helping her climb the slick rock.

"Anything?"

He wrapped his arm around her pulling her back against his chest as he pointed out across the wasteland in front of them. "I see the caravan."

Aida squinted her eyes trying to see. "What about Dogmeat?"

Burke pulled the binoculars from his pocket and held them out for her. "He is with them."

Aida smiled as she took them from his hand.

"Why don't we meet them half way?"

Aida nodded handing the binoculars back to him. "I need ammo, oh and some new armor since someone didn't give me a chance to get mine."

Burke shook his head as he helped Aida back down the cliff.

* * *

Aida laughed as the dog knocked her to the ground covering her face with wet kisses. "Good boy! Who's a good boy?"

"Aida…" Burke grabbed the dog by his worn collar pulling him back as Aida wiped at her face. "Thank you Crow for traveling all this way just to bring her her dog."

Crow nodded handing the leather armor and ammo over to Burke.

"Is there any news?" Aida looked up at him.

Crow shook his head as he grabbed at his bramahin.

"Are you sure?" Butch raised his eyebrow at the suspicious behavior.

Crow nodded as he quickly turned his cart around and walked away.

Aida chewed on her lip as she stared after the man. "That was…"

"Odd?" Butch looked down at her.

"Yes… very odd." Aida held her hand out to him.

"Think he knows something?" Butch grabbed her hand as he looked at Burke.

"I think we need to move…" Burke turned around towards the vault. "And quickly."

Butch pulled Aida quickly to her feet. "What's going on?"

"He's being paid."

"For what?" Clover glanced between them all.

"To inform someone of our location."

"What are we going to do?" Aida jogged after him trying to keep up.

"We are going to collect our things and leave."

"And where do you intend we go?" Butch glared at him.

"Paradise." Aida smiled. "There's a place up north, it's discrete and quite."

"And you know how to get there?" Burke looked back at her.

"Yeah…" Aida looked down at her pipboy scanning the map. "There..."

Burke looked down at the pipboy to where Aida was pointing.

"What about Charon and Fawkes?"

"We have to go Aida. We can send word to Roy."

Aida nodded.

* * *

"You know Aida can handle herself." Butch called as they five of them walked through the night.

"I feel better knowing that she is with me."

Butch rolled his eyes.

Aida smiled reaching out and taking Burke's hand. "I rather enjoy your company."

"As I do yours." He smirked giving her a brief kiss.

"Can we stop… maybe… and get some rest." Clover yawned from behind them stretching out her arms.

"It would be better if we traveled through the night." Burke glanced over his shoulder.

"No one is even following us. You're paranoid." Clover sighed fixing her hair. "Besides if we are exhausted we aren't going to be able to defend ourselves."

"She's right Burke…" Aida glanced around the dark wasteland. "There." She pointed at a ruined semi trailer. "We can stay there."

Burke nodded in agreement pulling Aida closer to him as she shivered.

"We can keep watch for a few hours and let them sleep." Aida whispered sliding her hand under his jacket.


	15. Chapter 15

Aida laid her head on Burke's shoulder and closed her eyes breathing in his scent that surrounded her.

"Why don't you go lay down?" Burke whispered shifting in place to make it more comfortable for her.

"I'm fine." Aida yawned sliding down onto his lap and burying her face into his stomach.

Burke smiled as he shook his head, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'll sleep when you do."

Burke stretched behind him grabbing one of the blankets from his bag and draping it over Aida.

She smiled pulling the blanket over her shoulders and wrapping her arm around his back. "Thank you."

"Of course." He whispered returning to running his fingers through her hair. It wasn't long before Burke was watching over the darkened wasteland by himself, Aida quietly sleeping in his lap. He slowly reached into his jacket pulling his pack of cigarettes out and pulling on from the pack before slipping them back into their spot. He froze as Aida adjusted herself keeping the cigarette hidden behind his back as he pulled his jacket around until it covered her face keeping it from the smoke that was about to surround them.

"You know…" Clover whispered as she made her way to the back of the trailer. "I could tell her that you're smoking or…" She quietly sat down next to him handing him her book of matches. "You could give me one."

Burke took the matches and reached into his jacket pulling out a cigarette and handing it to Clover.

Clover smiled pulling the matches from his hand and lighting her own cigarette. "Why are you protecting her?"

Burke turned back to the wasteland ignoring Clovers question.

Clover rolled her eyes as she exhaled the smoke from her lungs.

* * *

"Aida…" Burke ran his hand across her back where her t-shirt had bunched up. "We need to get moving before the sun rises."

Aida rolled onto her back stretching her arms above her head. "Did you sleep?"

Burke smiled pushing her hair out of her face. "Why don't you get your armor on and we will get moving."

Aida nodded slowly sitting up and pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Morning…" she smiled as she spotted Butch walking around the corner with a box of cereal in hand.

"Morning." He held the box out to her giving it a shake.

Aida took it pulling the cardboard apart and opening the bag as she walked to where her armor lay next to her bag.

Burke helped her into the rough leather suit and secured the metal plates in place. "Here I cleaned it last night."

Aida took her pistol putting in its place on her hip. She held the button on her pipboy down letting the small light flash to life surrounding them, giving them enough light to see where they were stepping. Dogmeat followed close at her side, his perked and alert to anything that may try to take them by surprise. They walked in silence only the sound of heavy boots crunching the ground beneath them. Aida pulled the sunglasses from her pocket as the sun begin to rise, blinding her from seeing in front of them. "We still have at least a day's walk till we reach…" Aida was cut off as the sound of a rifle rang through air.

Burke pushed Aida to the ground behind him as he pulled his pistol from his hip, quickly scanning the wasteland for their attacker. "Butch give me your gun!"

"No way!"

"I don't have a god damn scope on mine!" Burke hissed still staring at the group of raiders.

Butch groaned handing over his rifle and taking Burke's pistol.

Burke put his eye to the scope firing a single shot and taking down two raiders. "Here…" Burke gave Butch the rifle, taking back his pistol. "They won't be firing at us anymore." He reached down to Aida, helping her to her feet.

"I guess we're lucky it was raiders?" Aida smirked brushing the dirt from her body.

Burke gave her a quick smile. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

Butch leaned around the rock he was crouched behind, watching Aida as she pulled her armor off and tossed it next to the shore bank. She reached into her bag pulling her bottle of rad-away out and swallowing the two pills in her hand before she slowly stepped into the cool water.

"Peeking are we?" Clover pushed him with her boot causing him to fall forward.

"I was watching for danger!" Butch groaned pulling himself back up.

"You aren't doing a very good job." Clover laughed.

Burke pulled his jacket from his shoulders dropping it next to where Aida's clothes laid in the dirt. "May I join you?"

Aida jumped causing her to slip on the smooth rocks beneath her feet, sending her into the cold water. "Oh you jerk!"

"It is not my fault that you are not more alert." Burke chuckled undoing his belt and stepping out of his pants.

Aida grabbed his arm as he walked next her tugging at it.

"What are you doing?" Burke smirked grabbing her arms with his free hand and trying to break her grip.

Aida swung her leg around knocking him off guard and sending him down into the water next to her. She laughed wiping the water from her face. "It's not so funny anymore is it?"

Burke let out a grunt as he ran his wet hand through his hair pulling it away from his face.

Aida smiled, stretching her legs out and draping them across his lap. She wiggled her toes, brushing his hand that still lay hidden in the water. "Would you?"

"You want me to rub your feet?" Burke smiled giving her foot a squeeze before releasing it again.

"Come on they hurt!" Aida nudged his hand again, slowly sliding her foot into his palm. "All this walking…"

"Seems to of given your legs some nice definition." Burke smirked sliding his hand slowly up her calf.

Aida grabbed his hand with hers pushing it back towards her feet. "None of that until you rub my feet."

Burke chuckled taking hold of her foot and digging his thumbs into the heel. "You're a sly one."

Aida smiled, leaning forward and softly kissing the tip of his nose. "And you love it!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it took me so long for an update. Some stuff happened with my laptop... :(

* * *

Aida awoke to a hand tightly covering her mouth; she pulled at the fingers trying her best to uncover her mouth.

"Aida!" Butch whispered leaning in closer, his voice barely a whisper. "I didn't want you to scream." He frowned pulling his hand away.

"What is going on?" Aida whispered quietly sitting up and glancing around the darkened trailer.

"Mercs." Burke answered peeking out of the small hole in the cloth that they had draped over the back of the trailer. "They are going to find us sooner or later. Find a weapon and be ready."

Aida nodded carefully searching the trailer floor for her pistol; she pulled it from the hip of her armor that lay on the ground next to her bag. She carefully slide onto her stomach trying to get as low to the ground as she could and staying in the shadows. She aimed the pistol at the back of the trailer the moon catching on the shiny metal of the pistol, her hands tightly gripped the pistol waiting for the first sign of movement outside the old rusted trailer.

"Burke!"

Aida's finger rested on the trigger waiting for the man to try and get into the trailer she would make sure that she would be the one to show him she was not someone to send assassins after, if they could even be called that.

"Look we know you have the girl!"

Aida aimed her pistol towards the sound of the man's voice biting down on her bottom lip as her fingered tightened.

"Tenpenny is willing to let you live if you surrender the girl to us. She is all we want."

Aida glanced at Burke who was clearly looking at the man, why wasn't he taking the shot when the man was right there in plain sight. Was he really debating on turning her over to the men… to Tenpenny? Aida bit down on her lip in frustration at the thought that everything he had told her could've been lie. But no she refused to go with these men alive, she would shoot her way out before she surrendered to them. She took a deep breath as her finger squeezed the trigger, the sound of the gun releasing the bullet echoed through the trailer followed by the man outsides scream as the bullet ripped through his chest and sent him to the ground.

"Kill them! Kill the bitch if you have to!"

Butch cocked his rifle as Dogmeat crouched and began growling, his white shinning in the moonlight of the night. Aida fired another random bullet, piercing through the worn sheet and giving her a small view of the wasteland. Three men remained; one crouched behind an old car and the other two trying to drag the wounded man back into cover.

"My sniper rifle!" Aida whispered dropping her pistol and holding her hand out.

Clover pulled the gun from its case that sat next to Mia's bag and carefully handed it to Aida. Aida adjusted herself bunching up the worn blanket and using it to prop up the sniper rifle. She pushed the butt of the gun into her shoulder and looked into the scope closing her left eye. She quickly found the men who were pulling the wounded merc towards the car firing a shot into ones chest. The other merc let go of the man leaving him on the ground with the dead one and running for cover behind the car. Aida pushed the bullet into the gun and pulled it back readying the bullet to be fired, she aimed towards the men behind the car catching one in the forehead as he peeked around the trunk. The last man was easy she caught him in the back as he tried to run.

Aida dropped the rifle and picked up her pistol quickly pushing herself to her feet and following behind Dogmeat as she jumped out of the trailer and ran to the man slowly bleeding to death in the dirt. The dog sunk his teeth into the man neck, Dogmeat shook his head back and forth sawing at the man's neck as he screamed and clawed at the dog. Aida pushed her pistol to Burke's head as he stared at the dog.

"Not one shot?" She whispered between clenched teeth. "He was standing in front of you and not one shot?" She pushed the pistol harder into his temple. "You were thinking of giving me to them!"

"Aida…" Burke said calmly trying to turn his eyes to her only to have Aida push the pistol harder into his temple.

"Was everything you said a lie?" She fought back tears as her eyes became cloudy. "Every kiss?"

"If you would just let me talk…"

"Talk?" Aida cried as the tears poured from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Why didn't you shoot him?"

Burke closed his eyes as he let out a sigh, he slowly reached up and wrapped his hand around the barrel of the pistol and lowered it taking the pistol from Aida's hand.

"Why?" she cried looking down at him as the tears dripped from her chin.

He slowly kicked his legs off of the trailer and stood up pulling Aida into his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. Burke wrapped his arms around her holding her tight as she cried into his shoulder, drenching the white button up shirt with tears.

"Maybe we should go try to find some food, leave them alone for awhile?" Clover looked up at Butch and held her hand out for him to help her up.

"What? Are you crazy? He almost got her killed! We can't trust him anymore!"

Clover groaned as she grabbed his hand and used it to pull herself up almost knocking Butch off his balance. "I say we need food and we are going to go find food until I say we have enough!" she grabbed his hand pulling off the trailer with her and into the wasteland.


	17. Chapter 17

Sexual content... Just so ya know lol

* * *

Aida wrapped her fingers in the collar of Burke's shirt as she clung to him; she closed her eyes trying to play off what had just happened. She buried her face deeper into his neck as she tightened her arms and legs around him. Burke's mind raced as he searched for a way to explain himself, his legs were starting to become weak from holding Aida up with him for so long but he couldn't just let her go not for the simple fact that if he let her go she would more than likely shoot him but the way she clung to him if he was to let her go she would surely walk away from him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and softly kissed her neck, she took him by surprised when she roughly smashed her lips against his almost knocking him off balance. He stumbled forward slamming Aida's back into the rusted trailer knocking the air out of her lungs.

Aida broke away from Burke trying to catch her breath as she ripped at the buttons on his shirt, she tore the shirt off and pushed it from his body causing it to puddle at his feet. She pulled his lips to her in another fierce kiss as she released her legs and stood on the rocky ground beneath them her finger quickly finding the belt around his waist.

"Aida…" Burke breathed as he softly grabbed her wrists trying to stop her as she freed the leather from the buckle. "I don't think…"

"Then stop talking." Aida whispered catching his lips again as she finally undid his pants and turned to unfasten her own.

Burke's hands slow slid Aida's shirt up her sides bunching it up under her arms before he pulled it over her head as she kicked her pants to the ground. He pulled her arms back around his neck and pulled her back up into his arms, he pushed her back against the cool rusted metal of trailer using it to help hold her up as he slowly ran his hand down her stomach and into the faded pink underwear. Aida took in a sharp breath when she felt his fingers, tightening her arms around his neck as she pushed her shoulder blades against the trailer and pushed her hips into his hands. Burke softly bit at the nape of Aida's neck, her quite noises vibrating his lips each time they touched her skin.

Aida tugged at his wrist pulling his hand from between her legs; Burke leaned away from Aida enough that he could see her golden eyes looking right back into his. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her hand slid down his stomach. "Aida…" Burke breathed as her fingers wrapped around him. "Are you sure…?" Aida cut him off as pushed her panties aside and guided him inside her. Burke groaned, dropping his forehead onto Aida's shoulder his hands quickly found her hips pulling her down onto him.

Aida tightened her legs around his waist as he moved and buried her face into his neck, the last thing she wanted was Clover and Butch to hear what was going on. Her fingers snaked their way into the back of Burke's hair she lightly tightened her fingers in it as Burke pushed harder into her his breathing hot on her neck causing goose bumps to cover her skin. She bit into Burke's shoulder muffling her sounds of ecstasy as it became too much for her to keep herself quite anymore. Burke's fingers dug deeper into Aida's hip as he pushed himself deeper into her causing her to become louder with pleaser as she reached her peek, Burke quickly followed. Aida stayed wrapped around him as they caught their breath, Burke kept Aida pushed against the trailer helping him hold her up as his arms began to shake with exhaustion.

"You can put me down now." Aida breathed as she fought to catch her breath.

Burke slowly lowered Aida to the ground and pulled up his pants. He looked up at Aida as pulled his shirt on quickly finding that there was no way he could do it up after Aida had torn the buttons off.

"I'm sorry." Aida smiled as she looked over at Burke who was running his fingers down the front of his shirt searching for at least one button that was still intact.

Burke laughed as he turned his eyes up to Aida. "I think that was very much worth a shirt."

Aida smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair trying to unsnarl it, her back burned from being rubbed against the rusted trailer.

Burke grabbed her waist pulling her through the rocky soil and into his arms. "I don't know what I was thinking… why I didn't shoot."

Aida sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head onto his chest.

"I mean everything I have ever said to you, Aida." Burke whispered resting his head on top of Aida's. "I will die before any ever hurts you."

* * *

"Hey…" Butch poked Burke with a charred stick that he had found outside the trailer.

Burke groaned tightening his arm around Aida and burying his face deeper into her hair.

Butch poked Burke harder only to receive a kick to the leg from Burke. Butch's jaw tightened and he brought his leg back and buried the top of his boot into Burke's back with swift and strong kick. Burke quickly sat up to see Butch smirking at him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Good morning sunshine." Butch mocked.

Burke's fists tightened as he fought the urge to beat Butch until he was one breath away from dying. "Is there something you needed from you?"

"Yeah I want you to leave Aida alone."

"And you woke me up just to tell me that?"

"No…" Butch smirked. "We need to get moving."

Burke looked down at Aida who was still sleeping, oblivious to what was going on next to her. "Could you give us some privacy?" Burke glared up Butch.

Butch rolled his eyes as he whistled at Dogmeat, the dog was quickly on his feet and following behind Butch as he exited the trailer.

Burke laid back down onto the bed and ran his fingers up Aida's side causing her to squirm. She rolled over to face Burke and wrapped her arms around him and pushed her face into his bare chest. He smiled pushing her hair out of her face as she slowly cracked her eyes open and looked up at him. "We have to go."

"Can't we rest for just one day?" Aida groaned closing her eyes and tightening her arms around him.

"After last night I don't think it would be very safe to stay here anymore. How close are we to Oasis?"

"There is a gorge just ahead that will lead us right to it. Three or four hours." Aida sighed as she slowly sat up.

* * *

"Why are you walking so bull legged Aida?" Clover laughed as she elbowed her in the side.

"I slept funny." Aida shrugged trying to rub the pain out of her thighs.

"Yeah I'm sure you did." Clover laughed looking up at Burke as he glanced over his shoulder.

Aida blushed dropping her head into her hands.

Burke shook his head as he stopped and waited for Aida to catch him. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she caught up with him. "Just ignore her."

"That's kind of hard to do." Aida sighed looking up at him.

"How much further?" Butch called from behind them.

"It's just around the next turn." Aida called looking down at her pipboy.

Burke's jaw dropped as the gates to Oasis came into view; he had never seen an actual green tree before in his life. The sound of birds chirping echoed off the mountains as they came closer to the gates.

"Aida!" The man at the gate smiled as she came closer.

Aida smiled as she stepped through the gates and into Oasis; she pulled Burke along with her as he stared in awe at their surroundings.

"What?" Burke looked around as Aida pulled him to a section that was secluded from the rest.

She ignored Burke as he wandered around looking at the greenery; she pulled the blankets and pillows from Burke's bag and laid them onto the grass. She laughed as she climbed onto the blankets and caught sight of Burke. "What are you doing?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "What?"

Aida laughed as she shook her head.

"Why you laughing?" Burke smirked as he walked towards Aida.

Aida smiled as she grabbed Burke's arm and pulled him onto the blankets with her, she laid her head onto his chest as Burke stared up at the large trees that were above them catching a glimpse of a small bird before it disappeared into the large tree. Aida smiled snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for such a short chapter, I don't have my laptop so I had to use some one elses. lol sorry if there are spelling errors also. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Oh and thank you for the reviews/fav/alerts :D

* * *

"We lost our scouts."

Tenpenny's knuckles turned white as he balled his hands into fists. "Are you all idiots? Can I not find one god damn man who can take down this ignorant girl?"

"There is three of them sir..."

"Three childeren!"

"Mr. Burke is with them."

Tenpenny froze, his hands slowly folding in front of him. "Mr. Burke." He chuckled looking at the map in front of him.

"Yes sir."

"Then we may have the advantage."

"He's been protecting the girl."

Tenpenny chuckled as he slowly turned towards the mercenary.

The mercenary nodded and slowy left the room.

Tenpenny turned back towards the large map infront of him, touching the area where Oasis was located. "This maybe easier then I thought."

* * *

Aida pulled the flower from the bush and gentely tucked the flower into the braid with others. She smiled when she felt Burke's arms wrap around her and his lip softly touch her neck. "Do you like them?" she whispered laying her head onto his shoulder.

He smiled breathing in the scent of the flowers that littered her braids. "You have quite a lot of them."

"Reminds me of the vault." She frowned touching the flowers that clung to the bush in front of her.

Burke sighed closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tighter around Aida.

"How is Tenpenny still alive?"

Burke sighed letting go of Aida and walking away.

"Why can't you tell me?" She chased after him, reaching out and grabbing his arm trying to pull him to a stop.

Burke jerked his arm from her grip continuing forward.

"Are you still loyal to him? Is that why you won't tell me? Is that why you didn't shoot?"

Burke stopped. He quickly turned towards and rushed towards.

Aida didn't flinch as he quickly came to stand in front of her, his jaw clenched and fists balled at his sides.

"How can you question who I am loyal to?" He growled glaring down at Aida.

"After your little stunt..."

"And yet you slept with me!"

"It was adrenaline!"

Burke laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"I love you and I want to know that when it comes down to it you are going to choose me and not him." she frowned as her eyes became moist blurrying her vision.

"Aida..." Burke took her hands into his own, running his thumbs aross the tops of her fingers. "I will always choose you. I promised you I would keep you safe, I will risk everything including my own life to keep you safe."

"But you..."

"Yes I fucked up." Burke intruppted her shaking his head. "But it will never happen again." He took her face in his hands brushing away the tears that had escaped her eyes. "I love you and I will never let anything happen to you."

Butch rolled his eyes as he walked away from Burke and Aida. How she could still trust him after what he did was beyond him, he knew she was smarter then that but Burke... he was blinding her with words and fake feelings. He was not going to rely on Burke to keep her safe that was damn sure. If he had to hunt down Tenpenny himself and kill him to insure Aida's safety then that is what he would do.


	19. Chapter 19

"Aida!" Butch shook her as hard as he could trying to pull her from her sleep. He groaned when she pushed him away and rolled over reaching for the body that was no longer there. He crouched beside her pulling her into his arms and off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Aida screeched.

"We need to get out of here and fast!" Butch whispered and he hurried through the large trees for an exit that wouldn't lead them straight into Tenpenny's arms.

Aida slid down from Butch's arms as they reached the wasteland. "What is going on?"

"We need to get out of here! Tenpenny's Mercs are everywhere and I don't think Charon and Fawkes can hold them off for long."

"Where's Burke?" Butch grabbed at Aida's arm as she tried to run back the way they had came. "We have to find him! We can't just leave him there to die!"

"Aida for all we know this whole ambush was Burke's idea! No one has seen him since the Mercs arrived."

"After everything he has done for us you still don't trust him!"

"All he has done!" Butch growled as he grabbed Aida's arms to hold her in front of him and keep their eyes met. "He almost got us all killed and now he has tipped off Tenpenny's men!"

"He wouldn't do that Butch!"

"Open your god damn eyes Aida! I know love is blind but this… this is ridiculous!"

"He wouldn't do that Butch." Aida shook her head as her eyes filled quickly.

"He did Aida and the sooner you face that fact the safer we will all be!" Butch looked up as Charon and Dogmeat came running through trees. "We need to get out Maryland nowhere here is safe for us."

Fawkes followed shortly with Clover over his shoulder, her blood running down his arm and chest.

"We need to move and we need to move quiet and quickly." Butch nodded to the others as he locked .his hand into Aida's. "If we can at least get out of the state we will be better off."

Aida watched over her shoulder at Oasis as the fighting echoed through the night's air, waiting for Burke to come through the trees and chase after them but he never came.

* * *

Clover winced as Aida wrapped the bandages over her gunshot wound on her side. "Sorry…" Aida whispered flashing her weak smile.

Clover smiled silently telling Aida to cheer up.

Aida pushed herself up off her knees and walked to the pot full of hot water dipping her hands into it and washing away the blood. "There's no way we can travel with her like that Butch."

Butch glanced over at Clover who was tightly holding her side as she took in each breath.

"She can't travel she needs a doctor." Aida looked back down at her hands as she picked at the dried blood. "Why don't you and Charon take her, me and Fawkes can continue on. I have my pipboy and Fawkes is more than capable of protecting me from anything."

"Aida I don't…"

"I'll be fine. We can send word when we reach the border. Besides I need someone to look after my home."

Butch looked back at Clover and then to Aida.

"It will be fine I promise." Aida smiled drying her hands.

"You'll really leave."

Aida nodded. "And I won't look back." She gasped when Butch wrapped his arms around Aida pulling her off the ground in a tight hug.

"If anything happens to Aida."

"Nothing will happen." She whispered wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

"Gone!" Tenpenny threw the glass of whiskey at the man causing it to shatter against the wall.

"They escaped sir."

"How could they've escaped?" Tenpenny growled as he grabbed the man's armor pulling him off the ground.

"I told you to give me time!" Burke barked the young man.

"Time!" Tenpenny spat as he glared over to where Burke stood. "You had more than enough time to bring that little bitch to me! But now I have to send these idiots back out into that horrid place to search for her because you needed time!"

"If you would have just let me do what I needed to do…"

"You better watch who you are speaking to boy! You may look older than me but do not forget who you are speaking to!"

Burke lowered his head to the floor as his jaw clenched.

"I want her found and I want her found now!" Tenpenny through the merc to towards the other men standing at the door way.

* * *

Dogmeat whined as he pushed his nose into Aida's hand, she smiled down at him giving his head a scratch. California seemed so far away to her and she found it ridiculous that she had to leave her home because of someone who she had watched die right in front of her eyes. How could Tenpenny want her so badly that he still chased her from the grave? She sighed looking up at the large sign that told them they were now leaving Maryland and entering god only knew what. She glanced over her shoulder at what she had worked so hard for, what her father had died for and now she was just leaving it. Everything she had ever known because of Tenpenny… and Burke. Her jaw clenched as she thought of him, why didn't she listen to Butch. Her heart clouded her head and made her blind to what he really was, a selfish prick who was only looking for how he could benefit himself how could she be so stupid, so blind. If only she had shot him the moment he had asked her to rig the bomb none of this would have happened she wouldn't be forced into the unknown. She refused to ever let her heart cloud her mind and make her believe something that was not true. Never again would she be the victim of another's game, this time everyone had to play by her rules and if they didn't well it was their life they were betting not hers.

* * *

And with that it comes to an end... But I will be starting the next story soon so just keep checking back on my page. Hopefully I can have the first chapter up by tonight but I am not sure. So thank you to all my readers who stuck with this story to the end I hope you all read the next one because it is going to involve my male courier Dedric, explain more about what Tenpenny really is and I haven't really decided what will really happen between Burke and Aida just yet.


End file.
